Dynamic Power Rangers
by Dr.Billie
Summary: Taylor Hicks works for Astral Dynamics which has recently come upon a floating island in the sky with a cache of half finished Morph Tech. He soon finds himself embroiled with a secret project to test the technology and an alien plot to conquer the planet. He, along with the Dynamic Power Rangers, must now protect the Earth from this new threat. -AU- OCs - Goseiger Adaptation
1. 01: Impossible Pilot Part 1

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 01 - Impossible Pilot Part 1 -\**

Taylor Hicks was a man who generally enjoyed his job. He loved to fly. He got to fly. When he wasn't tasked with test flying experimental aircraft the company he worked for developed, he was flying hither and yon making passenger and supply runs. Astral Dynamics had research facilities; it seemed, all over the world. The main office was in Los Angeles. He'd been working out of Clear Water Creek, California for the past two years. He'd been to many other places. He didn't always know what was going on at said places. He assumed it was science-y stuff that went over his head.

This particular day, he was making both a cargo and passenger run to a new facility AD was trying to get established. He wasn't told much; just that it was based in the mountains over Starkweather Valley. He was given a set of coordinates that included altitude as well as longitude and latitude. "We're almost over the city," he said to his passenger, a pretty African-American girl with dark eyes, blondish hair and a green tinge to her face.

Tempest Strong nodded. She hated flying so she hadn't said much. She just nodded at him. She liked to think of herself as a brave person. She'd chosen to be paramedic over studying to become a surgeon because of the fast pace of the life. That and she couldn't afford medical school. It was part of the reason she was taking this job with Astral Dynamics. They were going to pay her very well.

Tay shot her a crooked grin. People who were afraid of flying amused him. He frowned as he checked his instruments. He was almost on the base but the mountains were still in the distance. He grabbed his radio to double check his coordinates were right when something slammed into the tail of the plane.

Tempest screamed and gripped her seat for dear life.

Tay couldn't even begin to imagine what had hit him but before he went into a tailspin, he managed to bring the nose back up. "May Day. May Day. Astral Dynamics Base, this is Cargo Plan Delta. We're coming in hot. Where the hell are you guys? There's nothing at the coordinates supplied to me," he said into his radio. He could barely talk. It was taking all his will power to keep the plane in the air. It was shaking so hard he thought Tempest was going to pass out from fear.

"Delta, this is Sky Base. Keep on your trajectory. You're almost on top of us. Whatever you do, do not lose altitude," a male voice said over the radio.

"What the hell are you talking about there's nothing-never mind," he said and almost lost the plane when a city in the sky appeared below him. It had gleaming white spires and pointed domes, and a lake and river and a waterfall that feel off the side of the floating hunk of earth but ended in a cloud of mist that surrounded the entire thing. He could clearly see the make shift landing strip. "Hold on. This is going to be bad," he warned Tempest.

"How can it get worse?" she asked.

Tay didn't have time to explain that the plane was on fire and their landing gear was gone. He went in for the landing. He hit the ground hard. Tempest screamed. Luckily, Tay managed to go in at an angle, but they still jumped and skipped and spun around several times. It was a monstrous effort not to let it flip over.

They finally shuddered to a stop. People came running using water buckets to put out the fire. Tay took off his headset and collapsed backwards in his seat. He was going to pay for exerting so much energy.

When he opened his eyes again he realized he'd passed out. He was now lying on the ground near the plain with Tempest Strong poking and prodding him. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he assured her and sat up.

"Baby, that was amazing," she told him with stars in her eyes.

Tay shrugged it off without a word. He heard a loud whoop. It was an oddly familiar sound. He turned his head. Out of one of the white buildings, a lanky Latino man was running toward them. "I knew there was only one person in the universe that could have made that landing," he cried. "Eagle Eye Hicks. Son of gun," he declared.

Tay grinned and got to his feet. "Ramrod!" he greeted.

The other man hugged him and beat on his back. "Man, you should have seen yourself trying to bring in that plane. Still trying to upstage every other pilot in the world," he said and slapped Tay on the back again.

"I do what I can," Tay demurred.

"The boy is too modest," Tempest said. "He saved my life," she said.

"So he did. What I want to know is what happened to that plane," a new voice said. A short girl with red hair in a haphazard bun was walking toward them flanked by two soldiers with pistols strapped to their legs. Tay wasn't surprised. Astral Dynamics security force was compose of elite ex-military personal.

He looked at the plane. Almost the entire back end was gone. He whistled. "I hope there's some fancy radar in this place. I'd like to know what hit me as well," he said.

"It's amazing you both survived," said the taller soldier with dark brown hair, green-gray eyes and a slightly sardonic air.

"How did you keep that bird in the air?" asked the other soldier. He was shorter and stockier than the other and slightly more serious and professional as evidenced by his short dirty-blond hair.

Tay shrugged.

"He's Eagle Eye Hicks," Enrique "Ramrod" Ramon announced.

"Eagle Eye Hicks?" Dr. Lark Walker asked, confused.

"It was my call sign in the Air Force," Taylor explained. "Names Taylor, ma'am. Taylor Hicks," he said polited.

She narrowed light gray eyes at him then checked something on the tablet she was holding. She frowned at him. "Ah," she said.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah?" he asked.

"That means she's less than impressed with you and you are no longer worth her attention," Sinclair Monning said with a faint grin.

"I get that reaction all the time," Taylor admitted.

"With good reason it seems. You barely passed high school, your grades declining drastically in your senior year. Your disciplinary record from the Air Force is plentiful, it's a wonder you weren't kicked out. After your honorable discharge you worked as an instructor in a martial arts establishment before finally being hired by the company. It seems, your only saving grace is your ability to fly aircraft," she declared.

"Yeah," Taylor said. He didn't really fancy his life being broken down like that. It made him sound as if he hadn't accomplished anything. True, most of his work in the Air Force was classified and before that, so top secret he couldn't even allude to it.

Ramrod slapped him on the back again. "Don't mind the Doc. She's always got her head in facts and figures," he said.

"I've met people like that," Tay said.

"Well, regardless of your skill at flying, you appear to be grounded here for awhile," Dr. Walker said. "Come, we'll escort you both to where you'll be staying," she said.

"What is this place?" Tempest asked. She was holding judgment on these people. She didn't care what that girl's computer said. Taylor Hicks had saved her life. In her books, that made him a hero.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked," Ramrod said in a muttered whisper.

"It's an abandoned colony established by a race of aliens almost ten thousand years ago. A group of spelunkers found some items they assumed were Native American several years ago. It was determined they were actually extra-terrestrial. Further exploration of Stark Peak revealed a teleport pad. That's how we initially discover the city. We've spent months trying to decipher the writings so we can hopefully gain a better understanding of the technology.

"We didn't have any luck for the longest time until we hired a couple of experts in linguistics. Best in the world we were told," Dr. Walker explained, warming to her subject.

"Fox Oliver and Daiki Singuji?" Tay asked curiously, listening with half an ear. He was looking at everything with some awe.

Dr. Walker stopped and looked at him surprise. "Yes. How did you know?" she asked him.

"I guess your little computer didn't mention that I worked with Daiki in Angel Grove and Fox Oliver is a friend of the man I worked for," Tay couldn't help pointing out childishly. For a moment there he could sworn he saw the shorter soldier smile.

Dr. Walker sniffed. "After that, with an understanding of the language we began to figure out how to operate the city. We call it Sky Base. We're still in the process of bringing in supplies and personal for further research and exploration," she said. "We'll be staying in the Central Cathedral. It appears to be the nerve center of the island," she said.

"Lieutenant Houston, please see to Ms. Strong and her things," she said to the quiet soldier. "Lieutenant Ramon, I assume you can show Mr. Hicks to where he'll be staying?" she asked.

Ramrod nodded. "This way Eagle Eye," he said.

Tay followed along. "How did you end up here, anyway? I thought you had your eye on all four stars," he said.

"I did, and then my Abuela got sick. Astral Dynamics paid a lot more than the Air Force," Ramrod answered.

"That they do," Tay agreed with a grin.

"You don't even know what the best part of this job is going to be," Ramrod said with a grin. He dropped Tay off at a sparse room and disappeared.

Tay didn't even bother to look around. He went straight for the bed and crashed face first.

-/-\-

Gregory Houston, better known as Gore, had been an Army Ranger for all of six months. He had a dishonorable discharge on his record for disobeying a superior officer but he had reasons for what he'd done. The job offer from Astral Dynamics had been a God send.

After breakfast the following day, he came down to the wreckage of the plane. There was no way it should have stayed in the air. He couldn't even begin to imagine how that squirrelly guy did it.

It was true, he hadn't been impressed with Taylor Hicks either. He was a not-tall not-short guy. Young, still in his early twenties. Sandy hair and hazel eyes and crooked smile that just screamed he was trouble. After hearing Dr. Walker's recitation of his life history, he was even less impressed.

So how the hell did someone like that not only keep half a plane in the air but land it safely as well?

The bigger question was what collided with the plane. It had to have been something going very fast and not overly large.

His headset beeped. He tapped a button on his wrist. "Houston," he said.

"Meet me in the lab," Dr, Walker ordered.

With one last glance at the mystery that was the cargo plane, Gore went back to the Center Citadel.

-/-\-

Tay woke starving. He grunted when he realized he was still fully dressed and in the same position in which he collapsed the day before. He had to been asleep for over twelve hours. It'd been longer than since his last meal.

He got to his feet, found a bathroom, cleaned himself up and came back to his room, stripping down to his pants. He knew there was only one cure for the stiff ache in his body the overexertion of energy caused him. Exercise. He began his morning/waking routine of stretching, push ups, sit ups and chin ups. He ran into a slight problem with the chin-up. There was nothing to do them on.

He looked up. The ceiling was high and as he hoped, there were crossbeams that would easily support him. He bounced on his toes for a moment and jumped, bouncing off the bed, turning a half back flip to the opposite wall, landing feet against it to help him spring off again, bouncing off the other wall, and once more until he was able to grasp the beam. He steadied himself on his hands, holding his body upside down. He lowered himself gingerly and completed the set number of chin-ups.

Once he was finished, he simply let go. He fell feet first but his didn't crash. He generated a cushion of air beneath his feet and landed easily.

His stomach growled. He really needed food now. Throwing his boots and a shirt back on, he left the room in search of an eatery of some sort.

-/-\-

Taylor had a good since of direction, a good nose and the uncanny ability to not make a sound when he walked. He was pretty sure he was on the right track. He could smell food. He saw Ramrod and the tall soldier from the day before. He was about to go around the corner when he heard them talking. He paused, old habits from his youth coming to fore. He always had a knack for knowing when things were afoot.

"He's not going to be a problem is he, Ram?" the soldier asked.

"Who? Eagle Eye? No. He'll be out of here when the next cargo planes in tomorrow," Ram said.

"Good. Something tells me Doc wouldn't like him finding out about the Lab."

Ram snorted. "Doc sure didn't seem to like him, did she, Sin? She doesn't get it though. After flight school, Eagle Eye got absorbed into some Special Forces stuff. It's all so top secret records don't even exist. I'm inclined to think he'd be a good candidate for the test," he said.

"I think there's more to it than doing some black ops and being able to fly well," Sinclair Monning commented.

"Like being able to shoot out the eye out of a bird at a thousand yards?" Ram asked, raising a brow.

"That helps I'm sure," he said.

Tay followed them until they entered an elevator of some sort. Frowning at his complaining stomach, he jumped down from the cross beams of the passage. Not for the first time he wondered at the design of the place. The ceilings were high, and the cross beams seemed to be designed for uses similar to his.

"What were you doing up there?" Tempest asked. She was getting acquainted with what will be the infirmary when Tay dropped from the ceiling in front of her door. She looked up at the crossbeams. "How did you even get up there?" she asked, jaw dropping.

Tay scratched his cheek as he looked up. "Uh...I jumped," he answered honestly.

Tempest gave him a look of disbelief. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Don't make things up," she said and closed the door in his face.

Tay sighed. It was time for food. Maybe if he could get a signal up here, he'd call his friend Kane Watanabe. A friendly voice right now would be helpful. Speaking with someone who knew he wasn't a loser would just be a bonus.

He never realized before how his life might look to outsiders since he couldn't reveal half of it. Shrugging off those thoughts he headed toward the dining room where a make-shift mess had been set up.

-/-\-

Lark Walker paged Tempest to the Lab after an accident left his right arm and the side of his face severely burned. She hated that it had to have happened that way. What she termed the Lab was filled with half finished, or almost finished, gadgets and gizmos and weapons. The computers were full of specs the original inhabitants of the city had been working on.

From what she and her experts had gathered, the alien races were called Caervinians. They'd been winged humanoid creatures. They'd had to flee their home world thousands of years before and then settled on Earth. Enemies followed. The ones who'd destroyed their world had come to do the same to Earth. They were still piecing together the history, but Lark's boss cared less about that than the technology of this lab. He wanted it operational as soon as possible.

Found in progress where what appeared to be six very advanced card readers that went on the wrist. Codes for the cards were stored in the computers and new codes could be written if necessary. Lark had more technicians to help her, but the emphasis was on getting the tech working. Period. Even if it meant one of the card readers erupting in the face of one of her test subjects.

"The Green one appears to be broken," Sin pointed out.

"So I see," she said sharply. Tempest gave him a dark look as she treated Ram's wounds.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Ram assured them. He hissed when Tempest applied some antiseptic to the burns. "Aiee, mamasita," he cried out.

"Baby," Tempest responded.

Lark made a note of the malfunction. "The card for the red one still hasn't been located," she said with a frown. She meant the code in the computer. They'd found no cards already made, but she has been able to manufacture cards for the rest with the supplies found in the lab. Unfortunately, hardware was not her specialty. She had to wait for more staff to arrive before they could even attempt to repair it.

An alarm sounded.

"What's that?" Gore asked her.

She went to a terminal that accessed the entire computer core for the base. "The alarm is coming from a device at the top of the Citadel," she said. She saw a symbol blinking on her screen. She touched it. A blank white area on the wall of the Lab came to life, showing them a live video of Starkweather Valley.

Green slime ooze from the ground and them assembled into several green humanoid things with wicked curved bladed weapons that also seemed to shoot laser beams.

"It's an alien alarm system. Aliens are attacking the city," she said. She turned and eyed the card reader devices. "I was hoping to actually test their Morph capabilities before they were ever needed. My other three test subjects haven't even arrived yet. There's no one else qualified on hand," she said.

Sin went over and picked up one of the readers. In actuality it was a Morpher, which tapped into an energy field known as the Morphing Grid in some circles. They allowed a person to become a Power Ranger. "Then you and Tempest will just have to fill in. You're both well trained. You're as good at karate as you are at science stuff and Tempest is a champion boxer. You'll have to do. We can't just have this technology and do nothing when the city below us is under attack," he said.

He strapped the reader to his left wrist. It was basically the shape of a face, a motif abundant in the City. This particular face had blue eyes. There was a thin slot on the left of the face for sliding the Power Cards through. He grabbed the card that went to it.

"Are you sure about this?" Tempest asked as he picked up a Morpher and handed it to her.

"Isn't this why you became a paramedic?" Ram asked. "Go to it," he urged her.

Though trepidations she took the yellow eyed Morpher.

Sin handed the pink-eyed Morpher to Lark. She took it grimly.

He noticed the face Gore made. "There's no choice," he said.

Gore nodded and picked up the black-eyed Morpher.

"Now, how do we activate these things?" Sin asked, seeing the one big flaw in his attempt to be the pep-talk guy.

Lark gave a grim smile. "DynaMorpher!" She held her arm up next to her face. The eyes glowed. "Pink Ranger Power!" She slid her card along the reader slot. A whirlwind of pink energy enveloped her.

"DynaMorpher! Blue Ranger Power!"

"DynaMorpher! Yellow Ranger Power!"

"DynaMorpher! Black Ranger Power!"

Multicolored energy enveloped each of them. The energy formed power suits, blasters and helmets.

Ranger Pink's morph suit had white bottom and pink top. A gold emblem emblazoned her chest. Like sun ray wings it was a symbol they'd come to realize the ancient Caervinians used to represent Air. Her helmet had a phoenix motif and was crested by the Caervinian sacred face.

Ranger Blue's morph suit had white bottom and blue top, a gold emblem emblazoned his chest. Fluid swirling wings were the symbol the ancient Caervinians used to represent Water. His helmet had a shark motif and crested by the sacred face.

Ranger Yellow's morph suit had white bottoms and yellow top. Dynamic Black's morph suit had white bottom and black top. Both of them had the same symbol emblazoned on their chests. More angular wings were the symbol the ancient Caervinians used to represent Earth. Yellow's helmet had a tiger motif while Black's had a snake motif. The sacred face crested both.

Pink led them to a platform that she activated. It was a teleportation platform. The four of them disappeared in multicolored flashes of light.

"So that was the big secret, huh? Power Ranger research."

Ram, still in awe over what he'd seen, jumped when he saw Taylor in the door of the lab. "Uh...er...um..." he had no idea what to say.

Tay grinned. "Don't worry about it. See ya," he said.

"Where are you going?" Ram demanded.

"To help!" Tay said with a big grin on his face.

Ram watched helplessly as Taylor ran from the lab. "What did he mean by that?" he wondered. He turned to the view screen to see what was happening.

The green foot soldiers were terrorizing people near a parking garage in the center of Starkweather Valley. People were running for their lives in fear. Starkweather had never been the subject of an alien invasion. They were usually so squared and away and peaceful that they were quite boring. The appearance of the little green men with the hideous weapons was terrifying for even the most stout hearted among them.

The aliens themselves were having a grand time destroying cars and tipping them over.

The Power Rangers appeared in the middle of them.

Black reached down into his belt and pulled out a card. "Land Axe!" He called and slid it along the DynaMorpher's reader. The card turned into a physical axe.

"Do I have one of those?" Yellow asked.

"Check the belt!" he called out as he engaged the green men.

Yellow reached into her belt and pulled out a card. Thankfully, Lark had been able to encode the cards in English. "Land Claw!" she called and slid it along her card reader. The card turned into an odd looking weapon with pincer claws on it that fit onto her hand. She used it to slash and hit the aliens.

A group of the alien warrior lined up and pointed the gun ends of their weapons at them and fired. They protected each other, Black using the flat of his axe to block while Yellow used he Claw like a shield.

"Follow my lead. These powers seem to be element based. Land Combination!" he said and lifted his axe. She raised her claw. They hit the ground at the same time. A fissure opened up in the concrete and sucked the aliens into it.

"We did that?" Yellow asked in shock.

"It appears so," Black agreed.

They didn't have to celebrate much as more of the creatures came at them.

"Sea Sniper!" Blue summoned a weapon that greatly resembled a cross bow. He pulled the trigger and a bolt of blue energy took out several aliens. He engaged several in close quarters fighting. And fire the Sniper several more times.

"Having fun yet?" he asked as he joined Black and Yellow.

"Getting there," Yellow answered. Black just grunted noncommittally.

Several creatures fire on them and tried to over run them.

"Sky Shooter!" Pink summoned an odd weapon that looked somewhat like a boogey board shaped like a rocket. She jumped and it spun around with her, shooting as she flew across the sky. She took out the aliens surround the others and landed with a wobble. "Whoa," she gasped.

"A. Maze. Ing," Yellow declared.

"Pretty sweet," Blue agreed.

"You almost hit us," Black pointed out.

They just beginning to relax when more of the aliens oozed up from the ground. "Just when we thought it was over," Blue complained and raised his Sniper. The aliens rushed at them.

A whirlwind of red energy swept through them, blades of air send them splattering into nothingness. The whirlwind stopped before them. "Ah, this brings back memories," Taylor Hicks declared.

"You! What are you doing down here?" Pink demanded.

"How did you even get down here?" Blue asked.

"I jumped," Tay answered.

"You what? Don't make things up!" Pink shouted.

"That...sounds awfully familiar," Yellow said thoughtfully.

"What? I came to help," Tay snapped at them.

Blue shook his head. He pulled out another card from his belt. "Water Pressure!" He slid the card through the reader. Geysers of water erupted around them, taking out the remaining aliens.

Black wrapped his arm around Tay's neck. He activated a return teleport by pressing the eyes of his Morpher. The other three did the same.

**-/End 01 - To Be Continued\-**


	2. 02: Impossible Pilot Part 2

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 02 - Impossible Pilot Part 2 -\**

Taylor didn't waste a moment when they returned to the lab after the battle with the aliens. He broke the grip around his neck, grabbed the arm and flipped Gore over, twisting the arm behind his back. "Never grab me like that again," he warned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Eagle Eye, chill out," Ram said trying to intervene.

Gore gritted his teeth. "You had no reason to be there. It was dangerous and you are a civilian," he said tightly.

Tay released him and stepped away. "I'm not trained to stand idly by," Tay declared and stalked out of the Lab without a word.

No one tried to stop or follow him.

Sin crossed his arms over his chest. "Great. You guys pissed him so much no one got the chance to ask him how he did that," he told them.

Gore rubbed his shoulder. "He obviously has some kind of elite training," he said.

"That's what I been trying to tell you guys. Taylor Hicks is not what he appears to be on paper," Ram said with a sigh.

Yellow nodded. "Don't ask me for anything for the pain. You deserved that," Tempest said to Gore. "You on the other hand, look like you could use something. Come on to the infirmary," she prodded Ram. He made a fuss but went anyway.

Lark frowned. "It's not often I'm wrong. Looks like I may have to do some digging on this matter," she said and sat down at her terminal. "You two may go," she dismissed Sin and Gore.

Sin left with Gore. The other man was quiet. The mystery of Taylor Hicks had just deepened greatly.

-/-\-

**Earth Orbit**

A ship, invisible to satellites, orbited Earth. Three beings gathered on the bridge if the [Devourer] as they watched the Earth below. One appeared to be a moth-like creature. Another; a giant lava lizard made of actual lava and rock. The third was cricket-like in appearance.

"You won't find conquering Earth easy," Sylon, the cricket-like creature warned.

Captain Drage glared at him. "It was you who brought us here," he reminded.

"The Earth is well guarded, but you have crushed other planets with Power Rangers. So I hear," Sylon said. They were aware that Sylon wasn't truly one of them. Neither knew who or what he was only that a short time ago he contacted the Warstar Council and invited his help in conquering Earth. His main contribution was the Oozers and Ooze. They had yet to see the Ooze in action, but Oozers appeared to be a success. They could never truly be destroyed, only splattered apart until they eventually come back together again.

Commander Kragar sneered. "It's a pathetic planet. Power Rangers. I eat them for dinner," he said. "I already had a taste. An aerial vehicle. It was yummy," he added.

"What was that?" Captain Drage demanded.

"When I went to meet with this thing. I crashed through an aerial vehicle. It was fun," he said.

Captain Drake grunted, dismissing that from his mind. It was irrelevant. "Commander, have Lieutenant Sclumorg conduct a ground raid," he ordered.

"Aye, captain," Kragar agreed. He left the bridge.

Drage eyed Sylon for a long moment. "What do you gain from this?" he asked.

"Human beings are lesser life forms that deserve nothing. No mercy. No life," Sylon answered easily.

Drage grunted. He turned on his heel and walked away from him.

-/-\-

"Ah! Caught you!"

Tay lifted his head from his pillow and glared at Ram. "Don't you knock?" he asked. He yawned and sat up.

Ram just grinned. "Well, everyone's been scouring this place for you since yesterday. I thought maybe a middle of the night ambush might be in order," he answered.

Tay scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Even on a floating island in the sky, no one looks up," he said grumpily. "I'm just biding my time until the next plane comes and not answering awkward questions," he said pointedly.

Ram propped up against the door, crossing his feet at the ankles. "We've known each other since flight school. Even then, everyone knew you weren't like the others. I'm not saying you owe anyone answers. Your business is your business, especially if you aren't allowed to talk about it. I just thought you might be interested in this," he pulled a card out of his pocket.

Even in the semi-darkness, Tay could see that it was the Morph Card that the others used. He stood and went over to him. "Where did this come from? I thought Little Miss Smarty-Pants couldn't find it," he said as he took the card and looked it over.

"One thing I've noticed about Doc, she tends to be too literal and linear minded. Now, me on the other hand… Wanna know how I originally got into the military?" he asked.

"I already know, but tell me in your words," Tay said.

Ram narrowed his eyes at Tay's answer. "Hacking. I got into a few places I wasn't supposed to go. Eventually government goons hunted me down and all but forced me into the Air Force and expunged my records," he explained. "How-?"

"I have a friend whose cousin has never gotten caught," Tay answered. "So, you used the computer's back alleys to find the code?" he asked.

"That I did," Ram agreed. "I figure you'd know what to do with that. I've been around long enough to know incidents like don't just happen once and that's the end of it," he said.

"No. No they don't," Tay agreed.

"And you, my friend, have serious skills. You jumped from two miles in the sky, landed without a scratch, and someone created a whirlwind. When you want to tell me about that, I'll listen. Until then, hold on to that. Don't let Doc and Gore get to you. She's too dependent on her tablet and he's got a few issues." Ram nodded to him and left the room.

Tay looked at the Morph Card. He shook his head. He knew that Ram meant well, but that wasn't way he did things. He'd hand it over to the Doc in the morning. It went against the goat not to help if he could, but he's sat out before when asked to. He could do it again.

-/-\-

Lieutenant Sclumorg was a large scarab-like creature with a grinder built into his middle and was primarily gold, blue and red. He appeared in Starkweather Valley's downtown business district. He looked up at a building. "I guess I'll start with this one," he said. He hit the building at its weakest point until it collapsed in a massive pile of rubble.

"It's always a good idea to start with a planet's infrastructure," he declared and stood on top of the pile of rubble. He sucked it into his chest and ground it up. He spit it out from a tube at his waist. The ground up rubble formed several large boulders of ground concrete and metal and wood and plastic.

"I needed that pick me up. Next target!" He said and looked around. He spotted two more buildings and fired lasers from his eyes. Each beam hit one of the buildings, reducing them to rubble within seconds.

-/-\-

Captain Drape watched Sclumorg at work. "One of our best," he gloated.

"That guy really knows what he's doing," Kragar agreed.

Sylon watched quietly. They would definitely see about that.

-/-\-

Sclumorg rolled around a top of a ball of debris. He chased around people who'd been in the area or managed to survive the destruction of the buildings. "Run run, as fast as you can! I'll catch you and make you part of the rubble!" he crowed.

"Hold it right there!"

Four Rangers had appeared in his path between him and the humans. "What's this now?" he asked.

"We're here to stop you from destroying this city," Ranger Blue said.

Sclumorg laughed. His eyes flashed and from the desolate shells of building around them several rubble boulders crashed through. They flung themselves at the Rangers.

They split up to run away. Ranger Blue spun around, reaching for the Sea Sniper Card but he wasn't fast enough. The Boulder rolled over him and he was absorbed into the debris, causing his Morph to fail.

Yellow ran somewhere she hoped was safe enough to use her Land Claw Card. It wasn't. Black only just knocked her way. He was absorbed into another boulder.

A third one came out of nowhere and rolled over Yellow. She cried out as she was absorbed and her Morph failed.

Ranger Pink ran away as one of the boulders stayed right on her heels. She screwed up and skid on a piece of loose debris on her feet. She fell. She quickly rolled over but she had to crab walk backwards to try and stay ahead of the debris. She wasn't anywhere near fast enough for that. She screamed as she was absorbed into the debris.

Sclumorg laughed and summoned the four smaller boulders to him.

A sharp whistle sounded. He looked up to see a lone guy standing before him. "You want to be part of the debris, too?" he asked. He shot eye lasers at the interloper.

Taylor rolled out of the way. He got to his feet. "Not going to happen. You have no idea who you're dealing with," he warned.

"You'll just suffer more if you keep resisting!" Sclumorg warned him.

"Call me a radical," Tay declared.

"You were warned!" Sclumorg said. The Ranger boulders rolled toward him. He jumped and rolled, dodging them as he heard the others' muffled protests. He jumped over one and landed in a crouch. He got to his feet.

"Now I'm warning you. Release them or you'll regret it. I've eaten bigger monsters than you for breakfast before I graduated high school," he said.

The four boulders rolled toward them at intersecting courses. He jumped just before they got to him. They collided with such force that they exploded, allowing the others their freedom. He stabilized himself and began running on air toward the monster.

Sclumorg activated his grinder and Tay found himself caught up in the suction. "Crap," he said and pushed against the monster's chest so that his face didn't get ground into hamburger. Sclumorg laughed and hit him as hard as inhumanly possible. He went flying into a wall before he could even attempt to correct himself. He landed hard.

Grunting he got to his feet. He walked out of the building, brushing himself off.

"You pest! Who are you?!" Sclumorg rolled toward him on the big boulder. Taylor jumped up and over him. He landed and winced. He'd banged his knee up pretty bad going through the wall.

"That's the question of the hour, isn't it?" Gore said he and the other three moved up behind him.

"Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Wind Ninja. Oh, and I have this. Sorry, Doc. I'm just borrowing it," Tay said and flipped out the Red Morph Card.

"Where-"

"Later," Sin said.

"Yeah, let's deal with that thing first," Tempest agreed.

"Oozers!" Sclumorg summoned, sensing a new determination in the five of them.

"DynaMorphers!" Tay called. He held up his wrist to reveal his borrowed Morpher. The others flipped out their Morph Cards as well and held up their Morphers.

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" Taylor slid the Morph Card along the reader. Red energy surrounded him. It formed a red and white power suit, a side arm blaster and a helmet. His power suit was emblazoned with the Air symbol wings. His helmet had a dragon motif and was crested by the Scared Face.

Remembering what the data on the card said, Red felt obliged to introduce himself properly. "With the power of Sky and Storms. Dynamic Ranger Red!"

"With the power of Sky and Life. Dynamic Pink Ranger!" Pink found herself getting caught up.

"With the power of Land and Rock! Dynamic Black Ranger!"

"With the power of Land and Flora! Dynamic Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Sea and Waves! Dynamic Blue Ranger!"

-/-\-

"So, those are the Power Rangers," Captain Drape said.

"They don't look so tough," Kragar said.

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Sylon warned. He all but seethed in rage but he hid it from the two Warstars. These humans were using Caervinian technology. He should have realized it sooner but he'd been too distracted by his own plans. How was it even possible for them to not only have access to the technology but make use of it as well?

He would find out and destroy it all and them along with it before finally wiping the human race from this planet like the vermin they were.

-/-\-

Red flexed his fingers. "I almost forgot how awesome this was," he said.

Sclumorg scoffed. "Oozers! Get them!"

The Oozers rushed forward preparing to fire their weapons.

"Summon the Micro DynaZords!" Pink said and reached into her belt, pulling out a card. "Micro DynaZord! Phoenix!" she slid the card through the reader.

"Micro DynaZord! Shark!"

"Micro DynaZord! Snake!"

"Micro DynaZord! Tiger!"

"Micro DynaZord! Dragon!"

Their cards turned into tiny animal heads. "Dynamic Blasters!" Pink drew her blaster and stuck the Phoenix head on it. The others drew their blasters as well and stuck the heads on them.

They met the Oozers in battle. Blue fought off several and blasted several others with blue energy. He was very comfortable with the blaster in his hand. Guns were kind of his thing. Seeing more coming, he stopped and got the blaster in a double handed grip and held the trigger half way in. "Shark Bullet!" He squeezed the trigger. A massive shot of blue energy fired, taking out all of them.

Black walked into the middle of the Oozers, firing his blaster at them. He may not be a super sniper like Blue, but he was a soldier and it was time he remembered that. Oozers kept coming. He held the trigger halfway in to charge the blaster and allowed them to get closer. "Snake Bullet!" He fired a massive shot of ultraviolet purple energy at them. They exploded.

Yellow she fought her way through them and fired yellow energy blasts. She wasn't some shrinking violet. Her father was a cop and she wasn't from the best neighborhood in her hometown. She held the button of blaster down half way, letting the blaster charge as punched and kicked her way through Oozers. It was time to stop acting like she didn't belong in this suit. "Tiger Bullet!" She went down on one knee and fired at them. An explosive blast of yellow energy erupted, taking out any Oozers near her. She mimed blowing on the barrel.

Pink jumped around, nearly floating as she fired pink blasts at Oozers as they chased her around. Her main assets seemed to be her speed and agility. She wasn't particularly good at aiming. She landed once and charged her blaster. She could hear Oozers coming up behind her. "Phoenix Bullet!" She spun and fired a massive blast of pink energy at the Oozers. They exploded.

Red's tendency was to go high. Oozer followed him around broken walls of buildings even as he fired at them. He back flipped off the building and landed in the center of a group of them. He took them out one by one. He charged his blaster. "Dragon Bullet!" He fired at them. They exploded around him as the explosive red energy blast hit them.

The others regrouped around him.

"You've done this before," Blue commented.

"No comment," Red said.

"I'll crush you!" Sclumorg cried out as he began rolling his debris boulder toward them.

"All together!" Red said and the five of them fired at the boulder.

It exploded and Sclumorg crashed into the ground. He gained his feet. "Reverse Suction!" his grinder began spitting large hunk of debris at them. They fired their blasters at the rubble making it explode around them before it could crush them.

"What?!"

"Let's go with the weapons," Red said. He holstered his blaster and pulled a new Card out of his belt. "Sky Sword!" He slid his Card through the reader and it turned into a red sword.

"Sky Shooter!"

"Sea Sniper!"

"Land Axe!"

"Land Claw!"

They summoned their weapons. "In that case," Sclumorg held out his arms and summoned dark matter bursts and threw them at the Rangers. It exploded around them.

"Dragon Blast!"

"Phoenix Fire!"

Red and Pink gave out of the explosion, jumping over his head. She shot him with her Shooter. He slashed him with red energy from his Sword.

Yellow ran forward, crouching and sliding on the ground as she slid forward. "Tiger Shock!" She slashed him with electric yellow energy from her Claw.

Black followed her with his Axe. "Snake Bite!" He hacked upwards hitting the monster with black-violet energy.

Blue rushed forward and jumped nearly upside down. "Shark Snipe!" he fired blue energy from his Sniper and landed behind him.

Sclumorg fell hard. He tried to get to his feet.

"Let's bring 'em together," Red said.

They combined their weapons. "Dynamic Cannon!"

They pulled out new Cards. "The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon Charged.

"What?" Sclumorg started to run away.

"Dynamic Cannon Fire!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light and electricity that tore into Sclumorg. He flew into the sky from the force of it and exploded. They turned away from the sight, Red still holding the Cannon.

"For the record I wasn't trying to butt in. I was just trying to do the right thing. If any of you plan on continuing to be Power Rangers, the Right Thing is an important concept to grasp," he said as he lowered the Cannon. It disappeared in wink of light and returned to its dormant state. He activated the teleports.

-/-\-

Tay was about to board the plane taking him away from Sky Base. He'd given back the Morpher and Morph Card. He'd refused to answer any of their questions. If he wasn't on their team, and he wasn't otherwise given permission, he wasn't going to break the confidences he held.

The cargo plane that would take him home arrived along with three new people. Doc's other test subjects he presumed. He didn't stick around to find out. It wasn't his place. He'd signed a new confidential agreement that said he wouldn't reveal the true purpose of this base and figured that was the end of it. Ram had obviously been disappointed with how things turned out.

Even though Tay hadn't turned him in, he'd admitted himself to being the one who found the Red Ranger code and given it to Taylor. Doc and Gore had been stunned and mildly angry but Sin hadn't said much.

After saying his goodbyes to Tempest and Ram he'd come to the air strip where the cargo plane was preparing to leave.

"Mr. Hicks! Mr. Hicks! Wait! You can't go!"

Tay turned around to see Doc running toward him. "Excuse me? Aren't you the ones trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"That was before," Doc said as she came to a stop.

"Before what?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Before we redistributed the Morphers and only Lieutenant Monning's worked," she answered tightly.

"Come again?"

"The Morpher has molecularly bonded to each of us. They will only work for the ones who they were first activated by. You can't leave because you have to be our Red Ranger," she said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't hear a please in there anywhere," he said.

"Please stay. We need your help," Lark said and she meant it. She didn't understand why she couldn't find out anything about him other than what she already knew, but he'd proved that he was much more capable than anyone, especially her, had given him credit for. Well, perhaps Tempest and Lieutenant Ramon had had inklings.

"Well, ok then. But I need clothes. Seriously. I've been living in these for three days. They are not fresh," he said.

"That can be arranged," she agreed and began leading him back to Central Citadel.

"And I want a room higher up," he added.

"You can have your choice."

"Oh, and you need to start learning how to control your Sky Powers when your morphed. We'll start your training tomorrow morning."

"Wait. What?"

"I did mention I was a Wind Ninja right? It wasn't a joke. I can manipulate air with my ki. Sin should get a handle on his Sea Powers quickly enough. He'd actually make a pretty awesome Water Ninja. Gore looks like the type to master Land Powers or die and Tempest has a real natural feeling for it. You, on the other hand, suck. It's your head space. You have to think outside of the box. The Laws of Physics don't necessarily apply when you're in the sky," he explained.

She looked at him oddly. He just grinned at her. She blinked. She had really underestimated Taylor Hicks.

"Oh. Just because that stung a bit, I'll explain. The reason my grades dropped in my senior year is because I was fighting Shadow Ninjas bent on world domination as the Red Wind Ranger," he said and sauntered off ahead of her. She finally came out of her stupor and caught up with him, peppering him with questions.

It was the beginning of a new adventure for Taylor Hicks and his team of Dynamic Power Rangers.

**-/End 02\-**


	3. 03: Mysterious Power

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 03 - Mysterious Power-\**

"So let me get this straight; the thing with the plane, that was you using ninja skills?" Sinclair Monning asked the man across the table from him. He, Taylor Hicks, Enrique Ramon, and Tempest Strong had left Sky Base earlier to get some lunch in Starkweather Valley. They sat at a round picnic table in Valley Park, near the Game Preserve that edged one part of the city.

Taylor Hicks nodded but waited until he swallowed his bite of hamburger before speaking. "I basically generated a funnel of wind that actually moved us in the direction I needed to go. I had no navigation whatsoever. The only thing keeping us in the air was me," he explained.

"I'm not sure I wanted to hear that," Tempest said, and sat down her fork. She had a rather green tinge to her skin. Her scrummy chicken salad just became less scrummy.

Ram was watching him with narrowed eyes. Sin was surprised. In the short amount of time he'd known Enrique 'Ramrod' Ramon, he'd never seen him with such a serious expression.

"What?" Taylor asked.

Ram shook his head. "You do it on purpose don't you? Despite your skills, you stayed upper-middle range of our class unless you weren't being tested," he said.

Ram and Taylor had been in the Air Force flight school together.

"If you're too good at something, people ask questions. How would a scruffy, wet-behind-the-ears nineteen-year-old know how to pilot an A-10 when supposedly he'd never even been -on- an airplane before?" he asked pointedly.

"Good point," Sin said.

Taylor shrugged. "It's a fine line to walk between doing something you shouldn't know how to do too well and being completely inept at it. I always I wanted to learn to fly a plane. Instead I got a flying Zord. My career path seemed inevitable," he said.

"So why'd you get out?" Sin asked.

Taylor shook his head. "Idealistic differences," he said simply.

Sin understood that sentiment. He and Gore were dishonorably discharged from the Army for just that reason.

"What about this Ninja training? How did you get into that?" Sin asked. "How does anyone if it's this secret?"

"Well, usually previous students recommend new students as they go out into the world. In my case, I had an in with the family. That's a story for another time," Tay said and jumped to his feet.

Sin whipped around, hearing the same crunching, crashing sound as Taylor from the forests behind them. Ram's arm was still in a sling because of burns he'd received in a lab accident but he and Tempest scrambled to their feet when Sin and Tay did.

The vision that made Sin's skills as a sniper legendary caught the movement of something large running away from them. He took off after it. Taylor and Tempest were right behind him.

"I'll just stay here and guard the food!" Ram called after them. He frowned at his arm and the fact that the Morpher he was meant to have blew up on him. He'd give anything to be with them now. His hand dropped to his sidearm, strapped to his thigh, just in case there was actually trouble.

Commander Kragar turned when he heard them coming up behind him. "Ah, Power Rangers," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Taylor demanded.

"I suppose it won't hurt to warn you. We are the Warstars. I'm Commander Kragar. My most esteemed Captain Drage will be conquering your world and I'll be having this planet for dinner," he said and rubbed his pincers together.

"We'll give you indigestion and gas," Tay said.

"It'll be worth it. I already had a taste. The petroleum based combustion fuel is most delicious. Jet-fuel I believe it's called," he said thoughtfully. As a being that could produce his own meteors, he did enjoy fuel sources.

Tay started. "Did you eat my plane?" he demanded.

"I was in that plane!" Tempest gasped.

Kragar laughed. "It was delicious," he taunted.

"Enough chatter," Sin said and flipped out his Morph Card.

Kragar threw molten rocks at them. They ducked and dove and rolled out of way but the rocks exploded the landscape around them.

"I was just doing some recon. I don't have the time to play," he said and disappeared.

Sin frowned as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

Tempest got to her feet. She looked around for Tay.

"No one ever looks up," Tay said as he jumped out of the tree he'd landed in. It hadn't been on purpose either. "Come on, we'd better gather Ram up and head back to the base," he said.

Sin nodded. "We have a name now for the enemy," he said.

Tempest nodded. "Yeah, but what are Warstars?" she wondered.

"I have a few contacts that know people who know people. Maybe I can find out," Tay said he led them back to where they left Ram.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sin said drolly. If Taylor Hicks suddenly said he could walk on the moon, he wouldn't doubt it at this point. Tay just threw him a grin over his shoulder.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

"I did warn you that Earth was well guarded," Sylon told Captain Drage pointedly.

Kragar gave an impatient slash of his arm. "Nonsense. The Power Rangers are nothing. My recon tells me as much," he said.

"We shall just have to keep trying until we've destroyed them," Captain Drage stated.

"Of course," Sylon said. "I'll keep the Oozers and the Ooze on standby when you need them," he assured humbly.

"Send for Lieutenant Kuufor," Drape told Kragar. The Commander saluted and went to do as he was told.

"I'll take my leave until you have need of me," Sylon said and gave a curt bow and left the bridge. When he arrived in the quarters he was provided, he dropped his disguise and shook himself.

"That disguise makes my skin crawl," a voice said from within the darkness.

"Imagine how I feel. It's my skin. What are you doing here, Azula?" he demanded of the shadowy figure perched in a chair. She was a young woman with light skin, dark hair pulled back into a wild ponytail, and pale, pale golden eyes.

"I brought you the Ooze," she said and handed him a canister. "You don't need much and it will get the job done," she informed him.

He nodded and set the canister aside. "You shouldn't be here. What do you think would happen to you if you were caught? They'd think you were human," he pointed out. His lips curled as he looked at her. "For all intents and purposes you are human," he said.

Azula frowned. "It's not my fault. You're the one who pulled my spirit from my body before I died. I don't have any other options except to possess humans. This one, however, I think is the best yet," she said and gestured to her body. "The things this human can do are amazing for their standards. I'll have to show you sometime," she said and reached her hand out to him.

He knocked it aside. "Don't touch me with that human's hand. When the Power Rangers have been eradicated, I shall locate Skycrest and reproduce your real body," he said. "Go now," he said.

Azula seethed silently. Her magic was part of her spirit. In a bright flash of lightning, she disappeared.

Sylon frowned. She was mad at him. He'd have to find a way to make up for it soon. He picked up the canister of Ooze. Until he could, he'd have to deal with these disgusting insect creatures. They were only slightly less disgusting than humans.

-/-\-

Sin stood at the edge of Sky Base, looking down at the mist formed by the waterfall. It was a curious but that isn't why he was here. Ever since he bonded with the Blue Morpher, he'd been drawn to places of high concentrations of water. He also spent too much time in the shower lately. He wondered if it was some sort of side effect or if it was supposed to happen.

It wasn't like he could control water with his mind or anything. That'd actually be pretty cool.

"Thinking of jumping?"

Sin glanced back to see Gregory Houston coming toward him. He grinned. "I'm not that crazy. I'll leave that to Taylor," he said. Gore's mouth tightened slightly. Sin knew Gore was still sore about Taylor. Gore was supposed to get the Red Morpher, but because the Morph Card for it had been lost, he'd had to use the Black Morpher instead. He was now bonded to it.

"Came for a reason?" he asked.

"Came to fetch you. Doc wants us in the Lab," Gore explained.

Sin nodded. The two of them walked in companionable silence through the gleaming white buildings of Sky Base. Gore and Sin had grown up together, and were old friends. They'd enlisted together, they made it to the same unit, they'd disobeyed orders together, and they'd gotten fired together. When Sin was hired on at Astral Dynamics Security Force, he'd recommended Gore as well. They'd both been selected for the Morph test when the Dynamic Morphers had been discovered. Gore had been chosen to test Red and Sin was fine with Blue.

Then monsters began attacking Starkweather Valley, the city below Sky Base and they'd been forced to act before the other test subjects had arrived. Little did they know that they would become molecularly bonded to the Morphers.

Sin was fine with Blue. He had a gun. Well, it was sort of like a gun. He was happy.

The entered the Central Citadel, the tallest building and nerve center of Sky Base. The Lab was on of the lower levels. They went there.

Inside the Lab was the center of the Morphing Technology an advanced race of ancient aliens was working on prior to their mysterious disappearance. "You wanted to see us, Doc?" he asked the slight figure.

Doctor Lark Walker looked up; a petite girl with gray eyes and red hair. "Yes," she said simply.

Lounging around the Lab was Taylor, Tempest and Ram.

Sin was used to dealing with Lark. He waited patiently for her to get around to telling what it was she wanted.

Lark put a few finishing touches on a code she was working on. She began printing new cards. The process would take several hours. "I found the codes for the Macro DynaZords," she announced with a proud smile.

"I helped," Ram pointed out. He was finding ways to make himself useful, including putting to use his surprising knowledge of computers.

"That's good. I was a bit worried last time that the alien would get big and we wouldn't have full-sized Zords," Taylor admitted.

"We got lucky," Sin agreed. "Is that why we were brought here?" he asked.

"No. I wanted to see everybody, too," Gore stated. "I've been thinking, we didn't exactly ask for this team, but here we are. It would benefit everyone if we met here on a regular basis and started a training regimen," he said.

"That's good idea. I've already started working with Doc," Taylor said. "Wind Techniques will go a long way in helping her control the Sky Powers of her Morph," he said.

Sin raised a brow at Lark. She nodded. She had indeed begun training with Taylor Hicks.

Gore looked steadily at Taylor. "That's not exactly what I meant," he said.

"Well, I can teach the rest of you basic techniques but I am a Wind Master. The only way I've ever been able to move dirt around by hand and my Water Technique is far from exemplary but I can show Sin a few things. A group training session every other day is pretty much a given. We need to work as a team, we have to learn to rely on each other," he said.

Sin stepped back a few paces. He leaned against a console beside Tempest. She was watching the show with wide eyes. Sin grinned.

"Yes, exactly," Gore said tightly. "Group training," he agreed.

Taylor nodded. "Then I will scout a location with plenty of room for it. I wonder if there's a simulator around here somewhere," he said, talking to himself.

"What about the Warstars?" Tempest asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Still waiting. These things take time to find out," Taylor answered. He clapped his hands together, "right then, a training area. If these people had warriors, there's probably a place for them," he said and started to leave.

"I'll come with you," Ram said and followed Taylor out.

Lark was already working on the computers again.

Sin straightened up. "Spend some time with Tempest. She's your partner. Don't be a horse's rear," he told Gore. "I'm gonna go help Ram and Taylor," he said and sauntered out.

Gore looked at Tempest and she bestowed him with her best smile.

"Well, let's go see how good you are with the gloves," he said. No reason to be a horse's rear to her, after all.

"Prepare yourself," she warned as she followed him out of the Lab.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

Lieutenant Kuufor in the form of flying turtle shell entered the bridge and transformed into his true form, a turtle-esque being. "You sent for me, _mon Capitan_?" he asked in a high nasally voice.

"Good, good. There are some pests on Earth. See that you are rid of them," Drage ordered.

"I will see to it at once," he said and turned into a flying turtle shell again and left the devourer.

-/-\-

Instead of finding somewhere on Sky Base to spar, Tempest and Gore went down to Starkweather Game Preserve to spar with the earth under their feet. Gore found out rather quickly that Tempe did have skills. He took the opportunity to show her a few kickboxing moves she can incorporate.

She was a fast learner and wanted to measure up to the rest of the team. Her opinion of Gore was going up a bit as well. He was actually pretty patient with her. Not at all the jerk he ends ups being when Taylor's around. Men and their egos.

They were both barefoot in the dirt. They weren't able to do anything fancy like Taylor, but they could both feel the connection to the land and were enjoying it.

Gore held up a hand and paused their training. She paused and understood why. There was a high pitched whirring and whining sound vibrating the air.

They watched as turtle shelled UFO zoomed overheard in the direction of the city. In the distance they saw it split into multiple crafts.

"That's not good, is it?" she asked unnecessarily.

Gore shook his head. "Nope. C'mon," he said and took off running after the flying turtle shells. Tempest ran behind him.

-/-\-

Innocent Starkweather Valley citizens were going about their daily business. Surely the event of earlier that week was an anomaly and they wouldn't be plagued by alien monsters again. Power Rangers has swept through and ended any threats and all was well again.

When the UFOs appeared above them, they looked up, wondering what was going on. "What is that?" one woman wondered.

"Run!" someone else yelled as all over the city, Oozers seeped out of the ground and herded the hapless humans into a bunch as they panicked. The UFOs sped over them and shot nets at them. The nets scooped them up and carried them away.

The Kuufor UFOs carried their captive to a seaside cliff out of the way.

Kuufor reformed. "Ah, zee Earthlings. Such ugly specimens, but I know people who'll pay for the chance do experiments on you," he said and rubbed his hands together.

Dynamic Black and Yellow arrived and pulled their Blasters, placing their Microzords on them.

"Snake Bullet!"

"Tiger Bullet!"

They fired but Kuufor ducked and the blasts bounced off his hard-shelled head. "Ah, so you're zee pests. Excellent! I know people who'll definitely pay for Power Rangers," he said greedily.

"Uh, excuse me? No one's selling me," Yellow declared, placing a fist on her hip.

"But I will! For a very high price I zink," he said.

"Not going to happen," Black said.

"Oozaires!" he called. Oozers seeped from the ground around him. Yellow and Black sprang into action to engage them.

-/-\-

Lark was working in the lab fine tuning the programming for the Macro Zords. It was unnecessary but she felt better doing it. The Alien Alarm System went off. The deafening tolling from the Citadel made her wince. "Dr. Walker Note-to-Self: Located and adjust Alarm System alert tone," she said out loud. She pressed a button and the screen lit up to show the scene at the cliffside. She opened a communications channel. "All Dynamic Rangers to the Lab. You, too, Ramon. There's an alien abducting humans. Strong and Houston have engaged," she said.

"I'll take the shortcut," Taylor stated in reply.

"Of course he will," she muttered and began setting the coordinates for the teleporter.

-/-\-

Taylor gave Sin and Ram a quick salute and ran to the nearest wall and jumped up on to it. He Flipped out his card and held up his arm. "DynaMorpher! Red Ranger Power!" He slid his along along his Morpher. Red energy surrounded him. It formed a red and white power suit, a side arm blaster and a helmet. His power suit was emblazoned with the Air symbol wings. His helmet had a dragon motif and was crested by the Scared Face.

With that he jumped. He used both the wind and his Morpher's innate locating beacon to guide him to the cliffside where the captives and his team mates were.

Yellow and Black were engaged with the Oozers. Yellow wielding her Land Claw and Black his Land Axe.

"Dragon Bullet," Dynamic Red entered the fray.

"Re-enforcements," Yellow said, grinning under her helmet.

"So I see," Black said noncommittally.

"Ahaha! More merchandise! My sales, zey will be spectaculaire," Kuufor said eagerly. "Take zis!" he said and blasted the three Rangers with lasers from his shell head.

The beams hit the Rangers and knocked them backwards.

"Phoenix Bullet!"

"Shark Bullet!"

Dynamic Blue and Pink appeared and fired on the alien. The joined the other's and helped them to their feet.

"So you're big shortcut didn't knock off too much time," Blue pointed out with a grin behind his helmet to Red.

"Ah well. What can I say?" Red said and pulled a Card from his belt. "Sky Sword!"

"Sea Sniper!"

"Sky Shooter!"

Several more Oozers went down.

"Sacre bleu! Looks like I'll have to damage zee merchandise just to get it to behave!" Kuufor spat and then spat large flaming rocks at them. They exploded around them.

"This guy is getting on my nerves," Blue declared.

"Tell me about it," Black said and got to his feet. Oozers were reappearing. He helped Yellow to her feet and the two of them engaged the Oozers.

Red and Pink charged another set of Oozers. Blue sake back and took cover, firing his Sea Sniper at any stragglers.

"Phoenix Fire!" Pink jumped, swirling through a group of Oozers, leaving a swirl of flame in her wake.

"Dragon Blast!" Red caught the air under his feet and used it to push his way through another group of Oozers, slashing red energy from his Sword.

Yellow relied on years of training, using the balls of her feet to almost glide through the Oozers, slashing with expert ease. "Tiger Shock!" she said, leaving behind crackling electric yellow energy.

Black relied on sheer brute force and power, hacking into the Oozers with devastating blows. "Snake Bite!"

All around them, Oozers exploded.

"It's time to finish zis messy business once and for all and take my stock," Kuufor stated and suddenly crackled with energy. He fired innumerable flying shells at the four standing in the open. They were hit, each shell exploding as it hit. Throwing the each several feet.

"Damn," Blue said and ran out from his cover and jumped. "Shark Snipe!" He fired directly into what he assumed was a face. Being a sniper by training and trade, he wasn't really used to such close combat, not even working security for Astral Dynamics. Kuufor fell backwards and thrashed around like a turtle on its back.

The other's scrambled to their feet. "Good shot," Black said.

"Yes, yes. Sinclair's a good shot, we get it," Pink said.

"We have to take care of that thing," Yellow said, nodding toward Kuufor.

Kuufor had managed to regain his feet. "Now!" Red said and ran forward with Pink.

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Dragon Blast!"

Still rocking from the hits from the Sky Rangers, the Land Ranger's went on the offensive. Yellow went low and Black went head on.

"Tiger Shock!"

"Snake Bite!"

Twice more he sparked and exploded. Blue rushed forward again, but he didn't fire, he knocked the alien over the cliff and fell with him into the sea. The alien struggled fiercely and Blue, finding himself shocking maneuverable, knocked himself back and aimed his Sniper. "Shark Snipe!"

He fired several times, hitting the alien from slightly below. The alien blew out of the water and landed on a beach. Blue jumped out after him. He wasn't even wet it appeared. "That was a trip," he said as the others ran down to join them.

"That's nothing," Red said. "You're journey's only just beginning," he said.

Blue nodded. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding toward the alien finally gaining his feet.

"Yes, let's," Red agreed. "Bring them together!"

They combined their weapons. "Dynamic Cannon!" They pulled out new Cards.

"The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon Charged.

"Zis is no good," Kuufor uttered.

"Dynamic Cannon Fire!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light and electricity that tore into Sclumorg. He flew into the sky from the force of it and exploded. They turned away from the sight, Red still holding the Cannon.

With Kuufor out of commission, the nets around the captured humans disappeared. "We need a damage control contingency," Pink murmured to herself as she stepped forward to deal with the confused and rightfully terrified people.

"That's not a bad idea," Red said and stopped dead. Just for a second, he thought he saw someone in the crowd that he recognized, but when he tried to look closer, there was no one there.

"Uh, something's happening," Yellow said, hitting Black on the arm urgently to get attention. "Something bad!" she shouted in the end.

-/-\-

bDevourer/b

Captain Drage rounded on Sylon. "Your Ooze had better be what you said it is," he snarled. "Or your life won't be worth the dirt on that planet," he warned fiercely.

Sylon was unperturbed. "Launching Ooze," he said and hit a button the Captain hadn't even realized had been installed on his command console. A canister, perhaps the size of a pill bottle was fired from the Devourer.

-/-\-

It hit the ground where Kuufor had exploded. Ooze exploded everywhere and brought the pieced back together. Not only did the Ooze reintegrate the alien but it began to increase its mass.

"I must get a sample of that stuff," Pink said quietly.

"Really? You want a sample of the green slime that did ithat/i!" Yellow squawked gesturing wildly at the now giant Kuufor.

Kuufor looked at himself in surprise then laughed. "Ah, now zis I can work with!" he said and attempted to squash the Rangers with one shelled hand.

From her vantage point, Azula clapped her hands. Having created the Ooze herself, she knew it work perfectly, but it was still gratifying to watch it work perfectly. She was disguised as a human girl. Well since she inhabited a human girl, it was an easy disguise. She was dressed as a human girl. There had been a strange moment when the Red Ranger had looked directly at her. It made her uneasy. It was almost as if he'd known she wasn't a prisoner.

She bit her lip. She definitely would not mention that to Sylon. He was uptight enough as it was. She sniffed as she watched. She was a bit disappointed. Surely the Skycrest Guardians had been clever enough to predict that eventually the Ooze would be used for this purpose.

As it turned out, they were.

"Guys, check your arsenals," Ram communicated to the Power Rangers.

As they scrambled away from the giant alien now shooting fire at them, the Rangers reach into their belts and pulled out newly minted Cards.

"It's Zord time," Red declared. "Dragon DynaZord!" He slid the Card through his Morpher. The Card disappeared and above him a swirling red portal appeared in the sky.

"Phoenix DynaZord!" Pink slid the card through her Morpher. The Card disappeared and a swirling pink portal appeared beside the read one.

"Snake DynaZord!" Black slid his Card through his Morpher. The Card disappeared and swirling black portal appeared on the cliff face.

"Tiger DynaZord!" Yellow slid her Card though her Morpher. The Card disappeared and swirling yellow portal appeared next to the black one on the cliff face.

"Shark DynaZord!" Blue slid his Card though his Morpher. The Card disappeared and a swirling blue portal appeared on the water's surface.

The Dragon DynaZord was similar in shape and size to a jetliner except more agile. It shot out of the red portal which closed behind it.

The Phoenix was slightly smaller, about the size and shape of a stealth bomber. It screamed out of the pink portal which closed behind it.

The Snake DynaZord was long and agile, about the size and shape of a zip train with four segments. It barreled out of the black portal which closed behind it.

The Tiger DynaZord was big and blocky, about the size and similar to a bulldozer with wicked jaws instead of a scoop. It roared out the yellow portal which closed behind it.

The Shark DynaZord was about the size and shape of a military submarine. It glided out of the blue portal which closed behind it.

The five DynaZords fired on Kuufor, knocking him back.

"You guys! She didn't find the combination sequence!" Ram said urgently. "I'm looking, but you'll have to keep him busy until I can find it," he said.

"Doc, Zords combine. It's kinda their thing," Red said with a sigh.

"I was looking for it," Pink said tightly.

"Never mind that. Let's take these beauties for a test drive," Blue said. They nodded and pressed the eyes of their Morphers and transported to the cockpits of her Zords. Each cockpit had an independent card reader similar to that of their Morphers.

"Errr. Take zis, you expired meat sacks!" Kuufor crackled with energy moments before splitting out more flying turtle shells. They spiraled away from him and went on the offensive with the Zords.

Many of the flying turtle shells zoomed into the sky after the sky bound Zords, firing on them.

"That's it. Come and get me," Red muttered and he gripped the yoke. When one or two shells got too close, he depressed a firing mechanism on the point of the yoke. Dragon opened its mouth and fire shot out.

"I don't suppose now would be a good time to point out that I don't know how to fly," Pink questioned.

"Just relax. The Zord knows what to do. You just guide it," Red told her.

She nodded and gripped the yoke. She squeaked when a flying shell buzzed her tail. She spotted a road tunnel. "I hope he's right about this," she said. The Zord responded easily with a little guidance from her. She zoomed into the tunnel but the shells were right behind her.

Red had to grin. "When you come out of the tunnel, come straight, don't slow down," he said.

She popped out of the tunnel and was stunned to see he'd positioned the Dragon right in her path.

"Trust me. I got this," he said.

He flipped the cover off another button on his yoke. He fired when she was in just the right position. Several missiles dropped from his middle and honed in on the shells. Each missile hit a shell and they exploded around them both.

"Thanks," she said.

"Schedule it, Doc. Flying lessons," Red said.

Several of the flying shells crashed into the ocean after Blue and his Shark. "Do you seriously think this was a good move on your part?" he asked with a wide grin. He'd never been a Navy boy but this was some seriously cool stuff.

Perhaps they realized the mistake they made coming into the water after him. They turned and began speeding away.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said. His sonar tracked them easily. "Weapon's systems, online. Acquiring target," he said. Several missile silos stuck out from the Zord. The targeting systems locked on to the shells. "Bogeys acquired. Firing missiles," he depressed a button on his yoke. Missiles zoomed through the water, connecting with the shells. Explosions churned the waters.

"Well that's them out of the way," he said. He made a gun with his finger and blew on his imaginary barrel.

His celebration was too soon. From nowhere, another shell crashed into him. Or tried to. The Shark opened massive jaws and clamped down. He had some difficulty controlling the Zord as it thrashed around with the shell. "Ah, here we go," he said when he finally regained control.

He opened the jaws and the shell tried to get away, emerging from the ocean. Shark jumped out of the ocean at his command and clamped jaws around it again, hitting it just right. The shell exploded. He landed on the shore was able to maneuver even out of water.

Overland, more shells buzzed around firing on Snake and Tiger. They titled on their sides and rolled along like grotesque wheels. They fired as the Land Zords pursued them.

Yellow was having a blast. The Zord drove better than the ambulances handled for years. She hit the gas and jerked the yoke, avoiding laser blasts.

"You were a paramedic, right?" Black asked as he came up beside her.

"Trying to say something?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he denied, but felt a certain sympathy for the patients she transported. He picked up speed and snaked his way through the shells ahead of them, ready to end this. "Prepare yourself," he warned her. His Zord moved more like an actual snake than a train. When he got ahead of the shells, he jerked hard on his yoke, making a U with his Zord.

The shells bounced into him and ricocheted. Tiger caught one in its powerful jaws. Yellow pushed the break and at the same time, turned the wheel. The shell smashed into the others but she continued spinning. Finally she released her hold on the shell and it's went flying. It landed with an explosion.

"Not one word. Ok. My high school boyfriend liked to race. I picked up a few tricks," she stated before her partner could say anything else about her driving.

"I wasn't going to say anything. That was impressive," he assured her.

With tacit agreement, the Rangers turned their Zords to their final enemy. They took out any straggling shells.

"Blasted Rangers!" Kuufor snarled.

"All right, amigos. Combination is a go!" Ram announced triumphantly.

"Just in time," Red said and pulled a card from his belt. "Let's show the Warstars a proper Megazord," he said. He slid the Megazord Card through the reader on his console.

The other Rangers pulled their Cards and did the same; activating the combination sequence. . "Dynamic Megazord!"

The Snake Zord twisted its tail around and connected with the Tiger Zord. The bodies rose as the heads stayed stationary, forming the legs. The Dragon Zord maneuvered down and connected with Snake and Tiger, becoming a torso while its tail became a sword. Shark Zord and Phoenix Zord changed into arms and connected to the Dragon torso. Finally a helmeted head sprang from Dragon Zord's back crested by the Sacred Face.

Each of the Rangers was transported to a shared cockpit.

Black blinked and looked around. "Ok, this is kind of cool," he admitted.

Blue grinned. "Yeah. Kinda," he drawled.

Pink rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to explore the programming that went into this," she declared and gripped her yoke eagerly.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Now kick some alien tush," Yellow declared eagerly.

"Newbies," Red chuckled, conveniently forgetting that he was once a newbie. "I'm with Tempe. Let's end this guy once and for all," he said.

The Dynamic Megazord strode forward.

Kuufor took a few steps back but threw lightning attacks at the Megazord.

"Dragon Sword!" The Megazord reached behind its back and pulled the blade from its back. It swung on Kuufor several times. The alien stumbled back.

The Megazord replaced the Sword. "Let's try this. Dynamic Head-butt!" Red said and pressed a button before him. The others followed suit.

The Dragon Zord's head detached from the Megazord's chest. Each arm swung forward as the Phoenix and Shark head detached. Each leg kicked out as the Tiger and Snake detached. Each of the Zord head's slammed into the alien before curving back to reattach to the Megazord.

The Megazord drew the Dragon Sword again and took to the air, hovering above the wounded. "Time to finish this. Don't worry, we'll give your boss you're resignation," Red said and pulled another card from his belt. The others pulled the same card.

They slid the Cards through the readers. The Dragon Sword caught flame. "Dynamic Astral Strike!" The Megazord zoomed forward and slashed through the alien. It zoomed away, hovering a safe distance as the alien exploded.

"We did it!" Yellow and Pink both exclaimed in surprised surprise.

"Damn right we did," Blue confirmed.

"Not bad. Not bad," Red said blithely.

"There should have been no doubt," Black said.

Red gave him a thumbs-up and grinned even if it couldnt be seen.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

Sylon ignored blustering from Drage and Kragar. "The Ooze worked. It was your man's ineptness that lost the day," he pointed out to them. "Choose more wisely next time," he said and left the bridge as they glared at him.

"When we have this planet I will get the secret of the Ooze from him and dispose of his arrogant carcass," Kragar seethed.

"Until then, we need him," Drage said a little more calmly.

Still within earshot, Sylon smirked. Good luck to them trying to kill him.

-/-\-

Sin stood on the cliff where the humans had been held captive. While they'd been battling the alien, an Astral Dynamics insertion team had been sent to sort out the civilians and get them home or medical care.

All was calm now. Serene and peaceful. The ocean had even washed away traces of the battle fought here. Somehow that made him smile. As much as it was obvious Sky Base had been intended as a haven for the three central elements of its society, Land, Sea and Sky, the peaceful waterfall/stream/lake thing was nothing like the wild untamed sea calling to him.

He should probably talk to Taylor about the draw the sea had over him but right now he just wanted to swim. He took off his belt and began removing his boots. When he stood back up to remove his jacket he saw people on the beach. A group of perhaps eight men and women near his age. They were dressed as if for yoga except they had no mats and they waded part way into the ocean.

A woman faced the others and began leading them in a series of martial arts moves. Fluid and gliding, but he had a strong suspicion that the moves would be catastrophic if used in combat. From his vantage point and the eyesight he'd always been gifted with, he could barely make out her features. She had red hair, short and bouncy but her features were ethnically ambiguous. He started when he realized they weren't _in_ the water. They were standing _on_ the water. Each of their movements also compensated for the rhythm of the waves gently lapping the shoreline.

Quickly he grabbed his boots and sidearm and began to make his way down the cliff. Some almost indiscernible movement or sound on his part must have alerted them to his approach. By the time he reached the area of the beach, they were gone as if they had never been there.

He bit back a curse. "I mean no harm!" he called. "I just wanted to learn from you guys!" he shouted toward the thick forests surrounding that particular bit of beach. He had a strange feeling they were watching him.

"Check me out if you want. My name is Sinclair Monning and I work for Astral Dynamics with a guy named Taylor Hicks," he said. No response. He didn't expect one. He wasn't even sure if Taylor's name would even mean anything to them. "I'll be back. Let's just say, he's crap at Water Techniques and they'd probably really help me out. I'll be back when I can," he added, feeling like a dunce talking just in case anyone was listening to him.

His communicator beeped. He frowned and tapped the eyes on his Morpher. "Yeah?" he asked, turning his back to the forests.

"We need you back. I'm teleporting you straight to the Lab," Doc said. Before he could object that he was quite possibly being watched, he was looking at her from inside the teleporter. "What's the big ado?" he asked.

The screen was blinking. "We're getting a call. On an alien frequency that doesn't exist anywhere on Earth," Doc answered.

"Isn't it excitin'?" Ram asked with a grin.

"D'you think it's the Warstars?" Tempest asked.

"Doubt it. They don't know where we are," Gore answered.

"Then who does?" Sin asked.

"Someone with answers," Tay said as he entered the lab. He was covered in sweat and sloppily dressed. He'd obviously been making use of the Arena. "Answer the phone, Doc," he insisted.

Lark opened the communication channel. A man in a white robe holding an intricate white staff was on the screen. He was a young man, no older than any of them, with messy golden blond hair and bright blue eyes and sun tanned skin. "I was beginning to think no one was going to answer," he said in a lazy farm boy drawl.

They blinked at him. He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, Taylor Hicks?" he asked.

"That'd be me. You must be the White Wizard," he said, holding back a grin.

The other man unsuccessfully suppressed an annoyed look. "When I find out who started calling me that-"

"Give it up, sweetie, there're too many suspects," said a woman's voice off screen, obviously amused.

"Yeah, you included," he shot back with a grin. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm Taran Goldsmith," he said introducing himself to the others, who obviously had no idea whatsoever who he was, even as a joke. "Ya'll wanted information about the Warstars? Well I have it. I'm going transmit a coded file in a few minutes that included our entire dossier on them. Long story short, they're planet traders. They go to a planet, decimate its dominant life forms, strip it of vital resources and then sell it to whoever wants what's left. They've been a nuisance for a long time. What you're dealing with is the **Devourer**. That's the flagship.

"The Warstars fleet is about fifteen ships strong but Drage is your main guy. If you manage to end him, then the rest of them will erupt into civil war to see who will be the next Captain. They're a bunch of backstabbing bandits. Only Drage keeps them in line," he informed them.

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" Gore asked.

"Well, you could call me...an ambassador, I guess. I sort of, er...run Eltar and have access to its entire galactic database," he answered.

"What's Eltar?" Tempest asked.

"It's the source of all Morphing Technology. It's where the Caervinian scientists learned how to build their Morphers. Any Morph Technology is based in part on Eltarin technology, no matter its origins," Lark answered.

"Got it in one," Taran said with a smile.

"Master Tarantules, files are being transmitted now," came another voice off screen.

A computer began to beep. Lark went over to it and began the receipt of the file.

"I'm also sending ya'll what we know about the Caervinians. They were strong allies of Eltar once. Many of the remaining Eltarins are sad to hear of their fate," he said seriously.

"Thank you, Taran. All your help is appreciated," Taylor assured him. "Though I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting to hear from the top of the rung on this," he admitted.

"I'm hardly top rung," Taran denied flatly.

"Taran, the Ambassador from the Galfreid Alliance is waiting to speak to you," said the same female voice from earlier.

Taran didn't hide his grimace. "Oh to be a Power Ranger again. Excuse me and good luck with the Warstars," he said and the screen went blank.

Sin raised a brow and looked at Tay.

"Don't look at me. The network of former Power Rangers is extensive," he said and walked out of the lab. Sin hesitated a moment before catching up with him to eventually tell about the people on the beach and see if he had any insight. At this point, he wouldn't put anything past Taylor Hicks.

**-/End 03\-**


	4. 04: Subtle Strength

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 04 - Subtle Strength -\**

Tempest Strong was trying to get used to her knew lot in life. She'd gone from big city paramedic to accepting what she thought was going to calmer, higher paying job. She'd be in charge of a few medics on a research base. She'd work for a year and save enough money to be able to live while going to med school.

Boy was she wrong.

The first thing to go wrong was the airplane ride of death. She just knew she was going to die. If her pilot had been anyone else but Taylor Hicks, she would have.

Then, she got talked into putting on a Power Morpher. It was supposed to be a one time thing. That was the second thing to go wrong. The Morpher bonded to her molecules and won't work for anyone else. This was not making happy the woman who'd originally been chosen to wear it.

All in all, Tempe was having a blast. She was still in charge of the Infirmary, but she had the added bonus of getting to save the world, using cool weapons and an awesome Tiger Zord.

She sat in the dining hall of the Citadel, a building on Sky Base, the floating island alien colony discovered by Astral Dynamics, which was the hub of AD operations. Everyone lived and worked mainly in this one building, except the ones that explore the rest of the island.

The food left much to be desired. She, like almost everyone else, preferred to eat in Starkweather Valley, the city below Sky Base. But she was in a hurry. She didn't have a very long lunch break after her shift because she was due at the Arena for group training. A cold turkey on rye and a bag of potato chips was all she had time for.

The Arena is what they called a large domed area about the size of a football field. There were stands for spectators, but the field was enclosed. The layout and even the ground could be manipulated to suit their needs. It was amazing and intimidating. For all his laid back nature, Taylor Hicks was...creative when it came to designing obstacle courses. When you add Gregory Houston into the mix, training could be brutal. At least they found some semblance of common ground.

While her mind was wondering what new horrors the boys had come up with that day, a shadow feel over her tray. She glanced up and suppressed a trace annoyance. Grace Beauchamp was supposed to have been the test subject for the Yellow Morpher.

Grace was a tall, athletic woman with tight cornrows and a wide face. Tempest wasn't a small woman but she had nothing on Grace. "Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, using her talking-to-a-rabid-bear voice. Grace wasn't pleased that instead of being a Power Ranger, she'd been reassigned to the Insertion team, dealing with civilians caught up in alien skirmishes. She'd made no bones that she wasn't happy with that arrangement.

"Yeah. I'm tired of seeing your face. Why don't you do me and the world a favor and hand that over," she said, gesturing to the Morpher strapped to Tempest's wrist.

"Haven't we been through this before? I know Doctor Walker is a bit hard to understand at times with her technical talk. Let me simplify it for you," she said, setting aside her sandwich. She pointed to her Morpher. "Morpher no work you. Morpher only work me," she said very slowly.

Grace's prominent nostrils flared even wider and her eyes narrowed. "How well do you think it'd work with all the bones in your hands broken?" she asked darkly.

"That's something we'll never know because you'd never lay a hand on me," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got training to get to," she said and walked away. She could feel the weight of Grace glaring after her. This was going to come to a head one day. That woman had too much resentment for her.

"Don't worry about that," Tay dropped from the crossbeams as she exited the mess hall. She still wasn't used to him appearing out of the air. "Grace Beauchamp was chosen for her record and physical prowess. She's an impressive woman. But she's no Power Ranger," he declared.

"She's not going to be happy until one of us draws blood," Tempest said. "I could probably be a little more gracious but it's not like I chose for this happen," she said moodily.

Tay grinned. "The way I see things, you were where you were supposed to be and so was she. No one ever became a Ranger who didn't deserve to be one. Even when they weren't sure themselves," he said.

"Speaking from experience?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Who me? No way," he denied. "I was always the obvious choice," he said.

Tempest laughed. There was nothing obvious about this guy.

-/-\-

"You two are late," Gore stated as Taylor and Tempest arrived on the field after changing out of their uniforms. Over the field a torrential rain feel and an obstacle course was set up simulating the one he himself had to complete in boot camp. Dripping and miserable, trying to get over the seven foot wall using a slippery muddy rope was Lark. Sinclair sat at the top of wall trying to encourage her over it.

Taylor didn't feel he had to explain himself to Gore. He simply went to show Lark how to get over the wall. She was having serious trouble letting go and embracing the non-physics of Air Techniques. She was relying on her limited upper body strength instead of what he though was the easy way. He used to think Kane sucked at Air Techniques. At least Kane's mind was open to the possibilities that he could channel his ki into manipulating the air. Doc was as close-minded as a bank safe.

He waved for Sinclair to go on and took over coaching Lark.

"It was my fault but not really. Grace was at it again," Tempest stated as she moved to the head of the course. The first obstacle was to belly crawl in trenches covered in barbed while. Gore said the best way for he and Tempe to get through it was to use the earth and mud around them to move. Neither of them had managed it yet. Tempe could sort of feel of the pulse of the dirt all around her but she couldn't quite access it.

One of the things Tay was trying to teach them was how to tap into their Ki. He assured them it took awhile and not to worry that they couldn't right away. Still, one thing she and Gore had in common that it bugged them that they couldn't. At least not without Morphing.

"You have to ignore her," Gore said and joined her at the beginning of the course.

"The same way Taylor ignores you?" she couldn't stop the words from coming. Frustrated she tackled the course.

Gore had to admit, and hated doing it, that she had a point. He followed her through the course.

After they all successfully managed to get through it five times, they reprogrammed the field. The rain stopped and the obstacle course disappeared. They stood in what almost looked like any piece of the California coast. There was a chunk of ocean, beach, and mountain. They Morphed and began practicing use of Power Cards. There was a veritable font of them programmed into the computer. Some where just incomplete.

The newest one was Rock Crush. Yellow was having a bit of trouble with it. Deciding to ignore her earlier jab, Black gestured for her to try it. She took the Card out of her belt. "Rock Crush!" She slid the card through her Morpher. A large chunk of earth glowed yellow and rose out of the ground. She jumped and kicked it, trying to use her own power and momentum to direct a crushing torrent of debris.

The rock broke apart and actually did as it meant to. "Oh, yes!" she crowed.

"Good job," Black said. "Again," he prompted.

"You remind me of my dad," she said but obediently continued to practice.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

"You shouldn't be here. If they spot you, questions will be raised that needn't be raised," Sylon snapped when he saw Azula in his quarters. "I've been summoned to the bridge. Another of Drage's men will be sent to attempt to conquer Earth. I'm beginning to think I didn't choose correctly when I contacted these Warstars," he said.

"Let them distract the Power Rangers. They're at least useful for that. Maybe they'll even luck up and defeat them. I have plenty of Ooze now that I've perfected the recipe," she said languidly. She stood on his bed and stretched. She bent over backwards and dropped to the floor on her hands. She straightened her body momentarily before regaining her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Sylon, raising a brow at her.

"It's this body. It demands to be stretched on a regular basis or it gets...agitated," she said. "I'm not complaining. I couldn't do some of the things this body can even when I had my real body," she said.

"Perhaps you're beginning to prefer being human," Sylon said in a clipped tone, a curl to his lips.

"Perish the thought," she said dismissively.

"You should go," Sylon said and activated his disguise before stepping out of the shadows. "I must go," he said.

Azula sighed. "I hate when you wear that," she said.

"And I hate when you were that. If all goes well, neither of us shall be disgusting soon," he said.

She pouted but vanished in a crack of lighting. Sylon exited his quarters and paused when he nearly ran into Kragar.

"I heard voices," Kragar snarled.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Sylon said and stalked toward the bridge. Kragar growled but followed him. He didn't entirely trust their new associate.

When they entered the bridge, Captain Drage stood with a tall white crystalline alien with snowflake insect wings. "This is Lieutenant Frizei. He's eager to attempt to take over the Earth. Tell Sylon how you plan to do that," he prompted.

"Yes, Captain," Frizei said in a surprisingly soft, wispy voice. "I'm going to call in the next ice age and freeze these monkeys into lifelessness," he declared delightedly.

"I'll prepare you a force of Oozers," Sylon said in a noncommittal fashion.

-/-\-

To make up for being jerks to each other, Tempest and Gore decided to treat each other to better early in Starkweather Valley. As they exited the burger joint where they'd been, Tempest grinned wryly. "As a health professional, I am aware that was not good for me," she declared with a twinge of guilt.

"A little red meat's good for everyone," he said with a slight grin.

Tempe raised a brow at him. "I like you a lot better without the stick," she said.

He raised a brow, "What stick?" he asked.

"You know the stick. The one shoved so far up your-"

"Oh, that one," he cut her off. She just grinned at him. He shook his head and chuckled. He paused. "Do you feel that chill?" he asked suddenly,

Tempe frowned and realized that the temperature was falling.

Their Morpher's beeped. Gore answered his. "Gore here," he said.

"There's an alien in your vicinity. We're on our way but you two are close," Doc said.

"Right, we're on it," Gore said. He glanced at Tempe and she nodded. The two ran in the direction the chill was coming from.

-/-\-

Upon arriving on Earth, Frizei surveyed his surrounding. "This'll do just fine," he declared from a crosswalk over a busy pedestrian hub. His wings began vibrate and glow. "I'll start with this city and then-the world!" He began producing snow and cold air and showering it over the humans below him with blowing orifices at his shoulders. The cold hair wasn't localized, however. It met the warm around and overpowered it, spreading like a virus.

"You! What are you Warstars trying to do now?"

Frizei clapped his hands together when he saw Tempe and Gore push their way through the group of frightened people. "Captains orders. Eradicate the humans by any means. Ditto for nosy Power Rangers," he said. He shot laser beams at them. They rolled away in opposite directions.

"Not going to let that happen, Thriller-Chiller," Tempe declared and flipped out her Morph Card. "DynaMorpher. Yellow Ranger Power!" She slid her Card along her Morpher. A crackle of yellow energy enveloped her, forming her yellow and white power suit emblazoned with the Land symbol, her tiger helmet crested by the Scared Face and a blaster at her hip.

"Black Ranger Power!" Gore slid his Morph Card through his Morpher. A crackle of black energy enveloped him, forming his black and white power suit emblazoned with the Land symbol, his snake helmet crested by the Sacred Face and a blaster at his hip.

Dynamic Yellow jumped onto the crosswalk and engaged the enemy, keeping on the balls of her feet for speed. She jabbed and kicked at him, but he was pretty fast as well. He knocked her back.

Dynamic Black ran forward and jumped over her head in a flying kick. Frizei deflected it with a flick of his wrist. Steadying himself he attempted to help her up.

"Thanks, but I got this," she said and charged forward again. He was right behind her.

The other's arrived in the area. They found several people suffering from hypothermia. "Damn it's cold," Taylor said as he checked on one man.

"The insertion team is on their way. I don't think anyone is immediate danger until they arrive," Lark said as she checked the vitals of a small boy.

Sin found one man semi-conscious. He helped him to his feet and sent him on his way. "Then we'd better help," he said, gesturing up to where Black and Yellow engaged the Warstar.

Before they could attempt anything, Oozers seeped out of the ground to surround them.

"These first," Taylor said. They nodded and flipped out their Morph Cards. "DynaMorpher!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

Dynamic Rangers Red, Pink and Blue engaged the Oozers. "You guys doing all right up there?" Red asked the two Land Rangers.

"No problem. You guys just handle out little green friends," Yellow assured them.

Red didn't have that much choice as an Oozer hurled itself at his legs. He jumped, bouncing off that Oozer to kick another in that head that was sneaking up behind Pink.

"Pesky, pesky, Power Rangers," Frizei said with an annoyed tone to his breathy voice as he deflected a couple of their hits. He hit Yellow in chest and rolled her backwards.'

Black jumped over her and grabbed at him. They grappled for a moment.

Yellow regained her feet. "Let's give this a try," she said and pulled a card from her belt.

Black glanced out and quickly broke the Warstar's grip and rolled aside.

"Rock Crush!" She slid the card through her Morpher. A large chunk of earth glowed yellow and rose out of the ground. She jumped and kicked it. It flew toward Frizei.

He was not fazed. He deflected the rock and sent it back on her. It knocked her off the crosswalk. She fell to the street below, landing badly on her leg.

Frizei followed her down as she attempted to get to her feet.

"Tempe!" Red called but immediately had to duck when an Oozer attempted to take off his head.

The pain was nearly blinding and she couldn't get to her feet. She sat in the snow cradling her leg.

"Die!" Frizei said and strode toward her.

He seemed to have forgotten about Black. He jumped off the crosswalk, and swung his axe, shattering part of one the alien's crystalline wings. Screaming shrilly in pain, he stumbled away from them. "You'll regret that Rangers!" he shouted at them and disappeared in a wink of icy blue light.

The Oozers dissolved as well.

Black and the others rushed to check on Yellow and get her to the infirmary.

-/-\-

Tempest had her leg propped on a bed in the infirmary. She felt both mad and foolish. She went over every detail in her head wondering what she could have done differently.

Lark came in, for once without her tablet. "I've gone over the data from the battle. You did the best you could," she announced.

Tempest smiled, trying not to look too amused at the other girl's attempt at being friendly. "I guess so. Still, makes me wonder if Madame Big-Foot Grace Beauchamp could have done it better. You did choose her for the test, after all," she admitted dryly.

"Not a chance," Gore declared as he came in. "I helped Doc choose Grace and I'll own up to it. I was wrong. No one could do it better," he stated.

"Take it from me. You're spectacular if you've managed to illicit a compliment from this guy," Sin said.

Tempe grinned sheepishly and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Thanks. Maybe that alien will think twice before messing with the Dynamic Land Double Threat again," she said.

Gore nodded. "I imagine he will." he agreed.

Tempe stretched her leg experimentally. Pains till radiated up from her ankle, but not as much as there should be. "Hey, Doc. I want us to get physicals," she said.

Lark raised a brow but swiped a finger over her tablet. "I'll schedule it for next week," she said and tapped around. Tempe half wondered if she was doing it for show.

Ram and Taylor made their way into the Infirmary. "Crowded in here. People would think you were dying or something," Ram commented.

"Then why did you tag along?" Taylor questioned him.

Ram gave a nonchalant shrug. "Just makin' sure she ain't dying," he said with a grin.

"It is crowded in here and you're bothering the other patients," Medic Wilson, a tall lanky guy with ears sticking out of his red hair like umbrellas, told them. The other patients included a lab tech with bandaged hand and an archaeologist suffering from a head cold and currently snoring loud enough to be heard in Starkweather Valley.

Tempe waved them off. "Go, go. I'll be fine with some rest," she assured them.

After the reassurance, they filed out. Gore lingered a moment. "And as for Grace Beauchamp...she doesn't have the chance to see why you're wearing the suit like I do. Next time she makes noise; shut her up," he said. As head of Sky Base security, that suggestion carried some heavy weight.

Tempe smirked as she settled into her bed. She dozed off, dreaming of all the ways to make Grace Beauchamp shut her face.

-/-\-

Taylor dropped from the crossbeams beside Gore. "I'm growing on you. I knew I would," he declared with a grin.

"Like a fungus," Gore commented.

Tay grinned crookedly. "I'll take it," he said and slouched beside Gore as he walked along.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Nope," he said.

Gore cut his eyes at Taylor. "Do you need something to do?" he asked. Unlike the other four, Taylor didn't have an actual function at Sky Base. He was a pilot but there was surprisingly little flying for him to do at Sky Base. Cargo planes came and went without any need to permanently establish one.

"Do you want a security shift?"

"Would I get my own side-arm?"

"If you can pass the exam, demonstrating you can properly handle the weapon and understand it completely," he answered.

"Sign me up," Taylor said.

"A manual will be sent to your quarters. Read it. Know it front and back. I'll give you the exam personally in one week," he said and broke off from Taylor and went to his office.

Taylor grinned. It was progress. Personally, Taylor felt the Land powers of the Black suit suited Gore far more than the Sky powers of Red would have. Dude was too grounded and down to earth.

Whistling to himself, Taylor wondered what he could do now to appease his boredom while they waited for the alien to return. They always returned.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

Sylon frowned at the damage that had been done to Frizei. "Are you still able to generate cold?" he asked and prodded at the injury.

Frizei whimpered. "Yes, but-"

"No buts. You're such a weak and pathetic thing. The only thing you have going for you is your freezing abilities," Sylon declared, disgusted.

They were in the medical bay of the ship. It had been empty. There was not anything resembling a doctor within the ranks of the Warstars. They didn't care enough about each to bother saving anyone's life. Sylon had taken it over as his lab.

He ignored Frizei's whimpering over his hurt feelings. He filled a syringe with a halogen blue liquid. "This will numb the pain and allow you to get back to work," he said. If Frizei had been a smarter being, he would have terrified by the manic glint in Sylon's eyes.

Sylon slipped the needle between the plates covering Frizei's neck and depressed the plunger. The alien squealed and fainted. He slid to the floor. Sylon scoffed as he disposed of the syringe.

He waited for his concoction to kick in.

Frizei sprang to his feet. "Ohh! I feel great," he breathed and did a couple of dance steps and spun in a circle before striking a pose.

"Then do what you were meant to be doing," Sylon said.

Frizei shuffled and danced out of the medical bay. Sylon covered his face with his hand. A headache was building behind his eyes.

-/-\-

Frizei scouted a likely location to launch his next attack. It was at an overlook at one of the outlying parks of the city. He could see the city but he was fairly removed from it. It was perfect. "From here I will freeze the Earth," he declared.

His wings began to vibrate and glow. He produced cold winds and snow and began to cover the city at a pace that outstripped his previous attempt.

-/-\-

Tempest was awakened from her recuperative sleep by the Alarm System sounding. She looked around and got to her feet before she remembered her ankle was hurt. She should have gone down in a ball of agony; instead she just felt an uncomfortable twinge. Oh yes, she would definitely be interested in the results of their physicals.

She drew on her shoes and hoofed it toward the Lab. She ignored Wilson's calls after her that she shouldn't be leaving.

No one was in the Lab except a couple of tech's whose names she didn't know. She knew that the others were on their way, but she didn't wait. Again she ignored the protests of others and teleported. They'd be right behind her. Sky Base was huge but the Infirmary was in the same wing as the Lab.

She appeared in a bright flash of yellow. She was in a veritable blizzard. She Cali girl and had only ever seen snow on TV. It disoriented her at her first. She saw the alien dancing around and she could have sworn she saw him doing the moonwalk.

Still limping slightly she approached him. "Hey! Thriller-Chiller. Me and you, we got something to finish," she called to him.

He spotted her and started. "You? You came here alone?" he asked, seeming surprised. He thought Rangers traveled in packs. This would easier than he ever thought. "That's hilarious!" He blasted her with a concentration of snow and went.

It crashed into her and sent her flying. She rolled in the snow. She was a little winded but otherwise unharmed. "I'll show you hilarious," she said as she got to her feet. She flipped out her Morph Card. "DynaMorpher! Yellow Ranger Power!"

Frizei began throwing energy blasts her way but it was too late. Dynamic Ranger Yellow rushed toward him. She faked him out. Instead of an actual head-on attack, she hit the ground short of him and rolled under his feet. She grabbed a card from her belt and came up sliding it through her Morpher. "Land Claw!"

They traded blows back and forth but Yellow could feel herself tiring. The strain on her leg was making it hurt again. At one point Frizei knocked her aside. She landed, putting too much weight on her leg. Pain shot through it. It slowed her just enough to give him the advantage. He threw energy blasts at her again, this time hitting her dead on. She crashed backwards.

Frizei stomped on her chest for good measure. "Now we'll finish it," he assured her. Standing over her, he prepared to finish her off.

He was so focused on her; he didn't know that the other Rangers had arrived. Red and Black jumped forward and hit him dead center with the Land Axe and Sky Sword. He stumbled back as the others surrounded her.

"Hey, you ok?" Red asked her and tried to help her to her feet.

"I'm good. I'm good. This is getting personal though," she said as she regain her feet and tried to push forward. "I'm gonna end him once and for all," she growled.

Black put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. Just calm down. There are five of us, one of him. We'll do it together," he said.

"Plus he seems kinda juiced up," Blue said watching the alien dance around.

"One of you or five of you. It's all the same to me," he declared and did a spin and posed, throwing a gust of snowy wind at them.

Red countered readily, throwing a whirlwind of his own. The two powers collided midair and spun together wildly, vibrating the air around them before dissipating in a small windy explosion.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" he asked.

"Let's get him," Black suggested. He raised his Land Axe and charged forward. Blue with his Sea Sniper, Pink with her Sky Shooter and Red with his Sky Sword charged forward.

"Aw, you guys," Yellow said before charging in with her Land Claw.

Frizei met them all, deflecting one and then another, feeling no pain or fear. Whatever Sylon had injected him with made him invincible it seemed from his point of view. He swirled on Yellow, knowing she was already injured and knocked her back a ways, then hit Black low, knocking him aside.

"Damn ugly thing. Any ideas?" he barked in Red's general direction.

Red nodded. He jumped up and straight toward Frizei. "Dragon Slash!" He slashed alien with a streak of red energy.

"Shark Snipe!" Blue stood back and fired several times at the alien. Each blast hit with precision as once expected from a professional such as Sinclair Monning.

"Nice assist," Black commented. Blue tipped his head. "Lark, count to three and fire," he instructed. He ran forward. Blue ducked in front of Pink to guard her as she took aim.

She trusted him to know what he was doing so she took careful aim. "Phoenix Shot!" Black slid along the ground as she fired a blast of pink energy at Frizei and striking him.

"Snake Bite!" Black whirled to his feet and hacked at the remainder of his broken wing. It exploded and broke off. He didn't even seem to feel it. He whipped around, grabbed Black and struck him several times, eventually knocking him aside.

"Gore!" Yellow started toward him but he was already back on his feet, crouching and rubbing his chest. "You all right, partner?" she asked him.

"I'm good. Get ready for the knock out," he said and regained his feet. He pulled a Card from his belt. "I'll distract him," he stated.

Grinning beneath her helmet she nodded. She ran toward Frizei.

"Rock Crush Explosion!" He swiped the car through his Morpher. All round her, and in front of her, black energy hefted earthen rocks and exploded them, obscuring her approach and confusing the alien. Unlike the earlier attack, none of the rock was being directed at him.

He didn't see her until it was too late. As one rock exploded directly in front of him, she jumped through the debris. "Tiger Shock!" She slashed him with her claw several time, spinning around his body. She got clear and turned her back on him as the yellow electric crackles she left behind exploded, sending him flying and frying.

The others rushed toward her.

"Impressive. Told you. You were where you meant to be," Red told him.

"I guess I have to agree," Black admitted with a nod to Red. "I think he's right. You weren't the only one where you were meant to be. We both were," he stated.

She smiled and nodded her acknowledgement of his words. So did Red. They both knew how hard that had to have been for him.

Frizei regained his feet. "You'll all pay for that," he said, his voice becoming shrill with his pique.

"Let's get him. Together," Yellow suggested.

"Yes, let's," Red agreed. The five of them combined their weapons.

"Dynamic Cannon!" They pulled cards from their belts.

"The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon charged.

"Take this!" Frizei fired laser blasts at them.

It was too late. "Dynamic Cannon Fire!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light and electricity that tore through his attacks and into him. He flew into the sky from the force of it and exploded. They turned away from the sight, Red still holding the Cannon.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

Sylon sighed. The formula needed more work it seemed.

Drage rounded on him. "Sylon!"

"Firing Ooze," he said in an almost bored tone.

Kragar watched him with distrust. "What is anyway?" he demanded gruffly.

"A special blend of all the poisons and diseases extracted from every life form on this miserable, disgusting planet. But you can just put it all in a pot and boil it. And I'll tell you the recipe," he said, giving the commander a sidelong glance.

Kragar made a sound and stalked off. Sylon smirked at his back.

-/-\-

Ooze exploded over the area where Frizei bit the dust. It reintegrated him, including his broken wing, and expanded his mass. "Oh! Ah! Now I'll definitely this planet. Starting with you!" he said at the Rangers on the ground. His wings glowed and vibrated and he began to release icy wind and snow.

"Let's show this guy how much size matters," Red suggested and flipped out a Card. The others took the Cards from their belts.

"Dragon DynaZord!" He slid the Card through his Morpher.

"Phoenix DynaZord!" Pink slid the card through her Morpher.

"Snake DynaZord!" Black slid his Card through his Morpher.

"Tiger DynaZord!" Yellow slid her Card though her Morpher.

"Shark DynaZord!" Blue slid his Card though his Morpher.

The Zords appeared and teleported their pilots aboard. "No messing around," Red said and retrieved a different Card and slid it through the reader on his Zord's console.

No one argued and did the same thing. "Dynamic Megazord!"

The Zords combined to form the Dynamic Megazord with wings and a dragon's tail for a sword. They appeared in the combined cockpit. The Megazord walked forward to meet Frizei.

"Big or small, I'll win it all," Frizei declared and blasted snow and ice at them. It distracted them long enough for him to come in close and land a few blows.

In the rocking cockpit, Black glanced at Yellow. "Let's show him some fancy footwork," he suggested.

"Most def," she agreed.

The Megazord jumped and hovered in air while it bicycle-kicked the giant alien concentrating on the shoulder orifices that control his wintry blasts. They landed as he stumbled back, gripping at a shoulder.

"The snow's stopped," Pink observed.

"Way to go," Blue told them.

"Oh, that ain't all we got," Yellow declared. "Land Head-Butt!"

Both feet kicked forward and as each did, the Snake Zord and Tiger Zord's heads flew off and slammed into Frizei, flying around and biting him. He danced around trying to shake them off and avoid them. Tiger Zord gripped a leg while Snake Zord grabbed another ankle and pulled him off balance. He fell backwards as the two Zords reconnected with the Megazord.

Red snickered. "Awesome sauce. Ok, enough fun. Let's end it," he said and pulled out the finisher Card. The other's pulled out the same Card. The Megazord drew the Dragon Sword as they slid the Cards through the readers.

The Dragon Sword caught flame. "Dynamic Astral Strike!" The Megazord zoomed forward and slashed through the alien.

Frizei sparked, did one final spin and pose before exploding. "Ooooooooohhhhhh!"

The Megazord turned its back.

Yellow slapped her hands against her console and got to her. "We got him!" she celebrated and did her own spin and pose.

"We sure did," Black agreed with a grin behind his helmet.

-/-\-

Tempest suppressed a grimace as she saw Grace Beauchamp heading toward her. She paused and waited. Grace approached her with a mulish expression. Tempe held up a hand. "Girlfriend, listen. I spent most of yesterday fighting an alien freak and kicking his Thriller-Chiller hind-end. I risked everything, life and limb and in the end, I beat him. I'm through trying to prove myself to you and I'm through playing it off.

"I have the Yellow DynaMorpher. I am the Dynamic Yellow Ranger. If you don't like it, tough. Get used to it. Or better yet, get over it and come with me. I'm having a spa day down in the city and I could use the company. Doc looked all kinds of crazy at me when I tried to get her to come. You look like you could use some pampering. And a good weave," she said. She hooked her arm through the other woman's and pulled her along as if she weren't a head taller and twice as wide. "I see you with something red. Sleek and edgy, like Rihanna in her Rated R days" she declared as she dragged the completely flabbergasted and aghast Grace Beauchamp along the halls of the Citadel to the main teleport hub in the courtyard.

Ram watched them pass with his jaw hanging to his knees. "Did I just see that?"

"Kill 'em with kindness," Sin declared with a chuckle.

Gore grinned. "I suggested she shut her up. I guess she succeeded. Grace looked terrified," he said. The three men dissolved in a fit of laughter.

Higher up, Taylor watched. He smiled faintly. He was proud of Tempest. She did the right thing. He dropped to the ground behind the trio making Ram jump. "Stop doing that," he said.

"Make me," Taylor said. He looked at Gore. "Let's go take that test, boss," he said.

"You still have a week," he said.

"Don't need it. Let's go."

Gore tried not to sigh. "This way," he said. He supposed one day he was going to have to quit underestimating Taylor Hicks.

**-/End 04\-**


	5. 05: Shining Song

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 05 - Shining Song -\**

Dr. Lark Walker glanced at Taylor Hicks. "I know you aren't entirely interested in the abilities of the Power Cards but I thought this one might interest you," she said and tapped her tablet, which she'd interfaced with the Lab's computer. A black part of the wall lit up; with a schematic of the Power Cards they use to access certain elemental attacks.

Tay raised his brows. "I gotta admit, that looks pretty cool," he commented as he read the name and intended use of the Card. He ignored it when she smirked at him. "Just because I acknowledge the fact that the Power Cards, by tapping power from the Morphing Grid, may be produce more power than I can using my ki doesn't mean I'm going to slack off on your training," he said.

Enrique Ramon ducked his head and pretended he wasn't trying not to laugh.

Lark shrugged it off. "Why would I have thought any differently?" she asked. This was a complete lie. She was just not getting it and they both knew it. The only difference is; he wasn't willing to give up and she was.

Taylor gave her an unbelieving look. "Think outside the box once in awhile," he said. "Anyhow, I have a shift. Don't want the new boss on my back," he said and patted his new sidearm.

Ram did snort with laughter. Considering Gregory Houston was the 'new boss', Taylor really had to mind his P's and Q's for awhile. Whistling, nonchalantly, he left the Lab.

Lark pursed her lips together. "Think outside the box. Like that's so easy," she grumbled under her breath. "What are you snickering at, Ramon? Get back to work," she snapped at him and left the Lab. Ram quickly ducked his head and went back to sorting through the alien programming, looking for bits of code that went together and made sense.

She was in high dudgeon as she passed the Infirmary and almost ran over Tempest Strong. "Oh, pardon me," she said.

Tempest took the opportunity and hooked her arm through Lark's. "No problem. Off to lunch? Let's go together," she suggested.

"I wasn't. I just wanted some air," she said.

"Then we'll grab it and eat outside," Tempest said easily.

Lark realized she had little choice. In a matter of minutes they had an assortment of dining room options spread out on a table made from the same unidentified white substance that made up almost everything on Sky Base. They said in the Citadel's courtyard. "Is this because I wouldn't go on a 'spa day' with you?" she asked.

Tempest looked at her askew. "Uh, no. I took Grace anyway. Have you seen her lately? Doesn't she look amazing? You missed out," she said with a smile.

Lark nodded politely. She hadn't noticed whatever it was Tempest was talking about. She tended not to observe people too closely. She was also quite inept at social niceties. And forget about small talk.

Tempe surveyed the other girl for a moment. She opened a veggie burrito and dug into it. They were quiet a moment. "Tell me a little about yourself," she prompted.

"Excuse me?" Lark asked, surprised.

"You know everything about me. School, jobs, psychological profile, medical history. The only thing I know about you is that you're name is Lark Walker and you're a doctor. Tell me," she prompted.

"Um, well. I was home schooled and graduated when I was twelve. I got have several degrees in Computer Sciences, Physics and Mathematics. Papa wanted to make sure I had a well rounded education so he also made sure I studied karate and earned a black belt. I started working for Astral Dynamics. I worked mostly with my father. This is the first project I've lead. It was because I figured out how to work the teleport device the archaeologists found on the mountain," she explained.

Tempest reached out and patted her hand. "That explains so much," she said.

Lark frowned. Explained what?

-/-\-

Sylon heard the most brain-rending cacophony that had been his displeasure to hear. He left his lab. He had feeling the sound would be disabilitating had he not been wearing his genetic disguise. He went to the bridge to find Captain Drage being entertained by one of his men.

A frond headed alien that had string instruments growing out of its chest, which is where the music came from that he was singing along to. He had a high voice that exaggerated long syllables. "Captaaaaiiin Drake! Ow! Heeeeee's the best Captaaaaaaain ever seeeeeeen!"

"Enough!" Kragar snarled.

The music ceased. "Heeeey, man. Don't raaain on my parade. Yeah! The Captain is my number one faaan!" he declared.

"What is this thing?" Sylon asked, an idea forming. This could just what he needed.

"This is Mutzhart. He's the Captain's fool," Kragar said. "Get off the bridge!" he snarled.

"No wait," Sylon said calmly, "He could be useful," he said thoughtfully. Yes, if all went as he thought it would, he'd have no hindrances in locating Skycrest.

-/-\-

That day's training seemed worse than usual for some reason. Lark was majorly frustrated. They sat in a circle attempting to meditate but it was impossible for her mind to shut down unless she was asleep. She cracked an eye and saw Taylor watching her. He shook his head. "That's enough for today," he said finally and got to his feet. "Anyone having any luck?" he asked.

Lark was not surprised to see Sin raise his hand. Of all of them, he was the one most quickly adapting to the changes being molecularly bonded to his Morpher had wrought. He was also most adept at picking up on the Ninja Techniques Taylor was teaching them. She made a face at him. He made one back.

"Children, behave," Gore admonished them. In response Sin made a face at him.

"How about this; you guys need to be in your elements for a while," Taylor said to Tempest and Gore. They'd been given Land Powers. "Sin goes down the ocean every day to meditate. You two need to do something similar," he said.

"I don't have ti-"

"Of course you do," Taylor interrupted. He grinned. "You're the boss. You don't _have_ to take as many shifts as you do. You just do. Work less, play in the dirt more. Real dirt, not whatever passes for dirt up here," he added.

Tempest made a face. Taylor stopped her before she could protest. "Yes, real dirt. As in get dirty, muddy, and rocky. At least two hours every day. Don't worry about training or trying to move it with your ki. Just sit in it. Be with it," he instructed. He honestly couldn't believe himself. He'd willfully chosen to go out into the world. He'd never wanted the responsibility of trying to teach anyone Ninja Techniques.

Yet, here he was doing just that. If he was as half-assed a student as he had an inkling he started out as, he was surprised Sensei Shane didn't just chuck him off and cliff and say "Control the air or die". He was tempted to do the same thing with Lark Walker. Except she'd probably end up dying.

Her world was entirely linear. Things fit neatly into their places. That was completely wrong for Wind Ninjas. And like it or not, she was now and air elementalist. Changes were being done to her physical make-up to allow a great control of that fact. He

"What about the Doc?" Gore asked. He didn't see anything wrong with the suggestion. It made sense. He supposed he could adjust his shifts.

Taylor already had an idea about that. "That'll be taken care of. What she and I need is less distraction and no ground under our feet," he said.

Lark looked at him uneasily. What did he mean by that?

-/-\-

Weddings were truly a wonderful thing. Outdoor wedding receptions were the thing that season. So were wedding bands. The wedding of socialite Matilda Ellis and her groom Gavin Fowler was no exception. Her wedding guests consisted of the top movers and shakers of Starkweather Valley and some even beyond.

Mutzhart was less than impressed by the wedding band entertaining the guests at a hundred or so white tables that dotted the landscape of Starkweather Valley Center Park. He made a scoffing sound. "Noooo-oo waaaay! Listen to my muuuuusic!" he called own from the elaborate post-modern steel-and-glass architectural arbor Matilda's had built for her to get married under.

He spun in a circle and began playing his wild song.

The sound had a bad effect on the humans. They grabbed at their heads, crying out in pain. Many stumbled around. Some collapsed in pain.

-/-\-

Gore and Tempe were arguing about when and where they should go to 'meditate in the mud' as they were now referring to it. Sin was trying to mediate but they both snapped at him to stay out of it. He raised his hands and backed away.

"Neither of you are going to bite my head off I hope?" he asked as he approached Lark and Taylor.

Taylor snickered. "They're a deadly pair, huh?" he said.

"You could say that," Sin agreed.

Lark bit her lip. Taylor had just informed her that twice daily for an hour they were going to the very top of Stark Peak. Real air. Real sky.

Lark was surprised by that he realized that air around the colony was oxygen enriched due its altitude. In a sense 'fake' air. Just one more thing about him that surprised her. One day she was going to cease being surprised by Taylor Hicks.

Pain suddenly spread through her head as some strange ringing sounded in her ears. She clapped her hand over them. It took her a moment to realize that Taylor was suffering even more than she was.

Tempe noticed them and rushed over. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know! They just suddenly covered their ears," Sin said.

"Ah! You don't hear that? It's horrible?" Tay said painfully.

The Alien Alarm System began to sound.

"We'd better go," Gore said. "Can you guys make it?" he asked.

Lark nodded. "Let's go," she agreed.

Taylor nodded.

Tempe gave them a concerned look and hovered around them as they made their way back to the Citadel and the Lab.

-/-\-

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Mutzhart said and spin around, did a guitar kick and faced the people again. The dual instruments on his chest began to vibrate causing a strange sound that swept over the wedding guests in devastating waves.

The Power Rangers arrived and got hit with what the other people were being hit with. Their helmets helped dampen the effect, but they suddenly understood what was wrong with Red and Pink.

"Oh my God. This is awful," Yellow cried loudly.

"Did you guys really hear this all the way from Sky Base?" Black asked.

Pink was busy checking on the people. "If they continue listening to this, they'll die," she shouted over the ringing pain in her own ears.

"Yes, we did," Red answered as he helped Pink move a small child that had fallen near some broken glass.

"Hey! Shut that racket up!" Blue shouted at the Warstar alien.

"Racket?!" Mutzhart demanded. "I'm the greaaaa-aaatest muuu-sician in the uuuuniverse!" he crowed. "How dare you insult my tunes? You're all fools not recogniiiize me truuue geniuuus! Oooozers! C'mon doooowwwwn!" he cried.

Oozers seeped up from the ground. "Waste those laaaaaamoooos!" Mutzhart began playing again. Except really instead of fighting, the Oozers began to dance.

"Whatever, let's just get it over with!" Red shouted and pulled out his Weapon Card. His head was near exploding

"Right!" The other's agreed. They flipped out their Weapon Cards as well.

"Dragon Sword!"

"Phoenix Shooter!"

"Sea Sniper!"

"Land Axe!"

"Land Claw!"

They're weapons appeared and they charged into the Oozers. While the Oozers defended when attacked they truly seemed more interested in dancing to the music.

"What's with these guys?" Yellow wondered.

"They're weirder than usual," Black agreed.

Pink was having difficulty keeping her wits about her. She held her head.

"Lark, watch out!" Blue shouted as some of the Oozers snuck up on her. He fired at them keeping them off of her.

Red was barely standing. An Oozer snuck up behind him and grabbed him. Black appeared out of nowhere and chopped him with his axe. "Hey, what's up with you two?" he asked as he helped Red stay on his feet.

Laughing wildly Mutzhart jumped to the ground. He continued to play and Oozers danced around him. "Yeeeeeooow!" he cried gleefully.

The Rangers staggered slightly, but Red and Pink experienced it worst of all.

"Let's vaporize him with the Cannon!" Blue suggested.

"Good plan!" Red agreed. Pink nodded weakly. Anything to stop the noise. She dropped her weapon.

"You can do this, Doc!" Black said.

She nodded again and retrieved her Shooter. They combined their weapons.

"Dynamic Cannon!" They pulled cards from their belts.

"The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon charged.

Mutzhart continued to play on.

Red clutched at his helmet.

"Dynamic Cannon Fire!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light that soared over Mutzhart's head because Red's vision went black and he stumbled at the wrong moment.

"Taylor! You can do it, baby," Yellow encouraged him.

He went down to one knee. Pink doubled over. "I don't think so," he denied. Pink shook her head.

Mutzhart finished his song. "Oooh yeah! Now that's what I call an audience slaaaaayer!" he cried. "Now let me slay ya!" he cried and used his arm to shoot energy discs at them.

Pink and Red were unable to get out of the way. They were hit dead on, their Morphs fizzling out.

"Yayuh! What a rush!" Mutzhart cried. "C'mon boys. Let's get us a better venuuuue!" he said to Oozers and began skipping off and disappeared in a wink of golden light.

Yellow and the others rushed to Taylor and Lark. "Are you guys still with us?" she asked.

"My head hurts," Lark cried.

Taylor on the other hand was completely out.

"Ram! Get us out of here," Gore ordered. The Rangers and their fallen comrades disappeared in multicolored flashes of light

-/-\-

In the infirmary, Taylor had regain consciousness. Ram had pieced together noise cancelling headphones that would double as communicating devices if they needed them. For the moment, the Warstar was silent.

Tempest had given them complete check-ups. "No permanent damage to your ear drums," she assured them.

"What was that all about?" Gore demanded of them. Worry was making him gruff.

"Air pollution," Taylor said, rubbing his temples. "Literally. The vibrations from his music are toxic. That's what's making people sick. Certain types of sounds at the right frequencies are harmful. Right, Doc?" he asked.

Lark nodded and wish she hadn't as the room began to spin. "That's true. His music must also be broadcasting those frequencies. The longer the exposure the worse the damage," she said.

"The better the hearing, too. I've been able to manipulate air currents to bring sounds to me. I spent many an hour eavesdropping on the girl's locker room in high school by doing that," Taylor said with a grin.

Tempest rolled her eyes. "Why do guys always assume the girl's locker room is some kind of sexy slumber party thing?" she asked with a huff.

Ram snickered but decided not to comment on his envy.

"Anyway, since bonding with the Morpher, I've noticed it happening without conscious thought. If _my_ hearing has improved, so has Lark's," he said. "Whether she admits to it or not," he added.

Lark was sullen. She hadn't really noticed any such thing. Or if she had, it hadn't been worth her full attention. Maybe she had even subconsciously denied it. Still, she did hear the sound when the others couldn't.

"This does mean when he reappears, neither of you can get near him. Who knows what a second full dose would do to you," Sin said.

Taylor nodded. He was aware of that.

"For now, rest," Tempest ordered and ushered the boys out.

"We'll have to think of a way to counteract his music or else no one's going to win this one," Taylor told Lark.

"I know. If I could figure out which frequency is causing the problem, perhaps I could find a tone to neutralize it," she said.

"Won't work," he said and closed his eyes. "Think about it Doc. You're a smarty pants but don't rely so much on that. Use your emotions a little, too," he said and rolled over on his side and dropped off to sleep. He healed better in his sleep.

Lark glared at his back but huffed a sigh and turned on her side as well.

-/-\-

Mutzhart looked out over the city from the top of a tall building. "Mayun! My concert suuuucked!" he complained.

"You just need the right venue.

Mutzhart turned on his heels and saw Sylon loafing nearby. "Oh. Hey, man! You were right about myyy music! It knocked them OWt!"

Sylon nodded. "Yes. You're performance was more than I could have hoped for," he agreed. Stupid lout. Stupid but oh, so useful.

"Yeah, man! I'm a musical geeeeniuuus!" Mutzhart loved praise.

"I look forward to your next performance. I even have a venue arranged. If you're interested," Sylon tempted.

"Yayuh! That's wiiiicked!"

"Good. It'll be best performance of your life. A worldwide debut. You'll knock them all dead. Every single stinking human on this planet," Sylon and clenched his hands into fists.

"Yeeeeaaaah, maaaaaaan!"

-/-\-

"It's discord!"

Taylor sprang awake at Lark's sudden shout. She scrambled off her bed and ran out. She back tracked. "Come on. Everyone to the Lab," she told him.

Frowning vaguely, he rolled out of bed and shuffled down to the Lab where Lark was already calling the others.

"Should you be up, Doc?" Ram asked her.

"Just a headache," Lark said and was quickly trying to access personnel records.

"What's going on?" Gore demanded as he rushed in. Sin and Tempe were right on his heels, looking harried and concerned.

"It's discord!" Lark said. "The frequency," she tried to explain at the blank on their faces. "It's discordant note in the harmonies of the Earth. What we need to counter act it is harmony," she said excitedly.

"Slow it down a little, sweetie," Tempest prompted.

Lark ran a hand through her hair. "We need a singer. Just a voice. No recorded .mp3s or anything like that. The voices have been unnaturally altered way too much. I'm trying to see if anyone on the base has a background in singing," she said.

Tempe suddenly noticed she was being glanced at. "What? You think because I'm a black girl I can sing like Beyonce or something?" she demanded. "Sorry to disillusion you boys, but I can't carry a tune. They even kicked me outta the church choir when I was ten," she stated.

Taylor smiled at the thought. He rubbed the back of his neck. "But it can be a recording? Just not processed to the hilt?" he asked Lark.

Lark nodded. "Yes. I will need a recording," she answered.

"Then...I have something," he admitted. They glanced at him curiously. "No, it's not me. I'm in the same boat as Tempe when it comes to singing. But this is...I think it'll work. I get what you're saying, Doc. A pure voice and harmony," he said. He left the Lab to go to his room.

Tempe watched him walk past. "I think he was blushing," she declared in a loud whisper. Her curiosity was seriously peaked.

"And none of you except Doc better be in the Lab when I get back!" Taylor called back down the corridor, his voice reverberating on the walls, making it seem louder.

Taylor needn't have worried. The screen began beeping. "What's that?" she asked.

"Ah, it worked," Ram blinked. "I wrote a program to calculate the next possible appearance of the alien. It, ah, worked more quickly than I thought it would," he said.

"We can check it out," Gore declared. He was beginning to respect Ram's computer skills.

"Taylor and I will work on the device. Once it's operational, we'll join you," she said.

Gore nodded.

"Right, let's go see if Ram's program worked," Sin said.

Tempe ruffled Ram's hair. "I believe in him," she declared. He beamed.

The three of them stepped into the teleport. Gore activated it. They disappeared in multicolored beams of light.

-/-\-

Sylon had secured an open air concert hall for Mutzhart's performance. Oozers were being preparing it for the concert. To one side sat a large broadcasting dish. Mutzhart didn't know what it for but if it furthered his career, he didn't care.

He was shouting orders at the Oozers to be careful.

Sylon stood nearby, out of sight. He was speaking with Azula. She had specially designed headphones covering her ears. It effectively blocked Mutzhart's music. "I find it hard to believe that the Warstar's greatest key to destruction was working as a fool," she said.

"His music doesn't affect them. They never even realized what a jewel they had," he said.

She scoffed and shook her head. She gasped and directed his attention.

"Hey, careful!" Mutzhart shouted at an Oozer. He paced the stage that would be the location of his greatest concert.

The Rangers appeared at the top of the tiered seats of the concert hall. "They're actually here," Blue declared.

"Ha! I knew Ram could do it," Yellow declared.

"He's pretty good," Black had to admit.

"Well, let's finish him off before he can get started," Blue suggested. Black and Yellow nodded and began to head toward the stage.

Blue energy blasts exploded the stone before them. They stepped back and turned in the direction the blasts came from. They saw an unknown alien standing near the top of the stage.

"Who are you?" Blue called out.

"You, my Rangers, may call me Sylon," he said, spreading his arms. "Not that it matters. As simple humans, you will die soon," he said.

"Yeeeeah, maaaaan! Well said!" Mutzhart said. "I'll take it from heeeere! Yayuh!" He spun around. "This is my muuuuusiiiic!" He began to play and the Oozers began to dance around him.

"Don't do anything foolish," Azula warned Sylon.

It was too late. He used his staff and tuned into a ball of blue light and appeared in front of the three Rangers. He engaged them, using the staff with incredible skill. He slashed twice at Yellow. He spun low and upper slashed Blue. He whirled; hit blue with the end of the staff in a fluid motion that also slashed twice at Black. He swung the staff in circle and knocked them all down with blue energy.

He turned to the stage where Mutzhart played. "Start the transmission," he called.

An Oozer manning the broadcast dish pressed a red button at its base.

"What is it?" Black said as he attempted to get to his feet.

"Bad," Yellow said from where she lay winded.

It was very bad. The dish began broadcasting the toxic sound around the world, using the Earth's own satellites and receivers.

-/-\-

In nearby Angel Grove, the unbreakable glass of the Youth center shattered while it's owners, the alien being called Lammy Goldsmith with superhuman hearing screamed in pain as blood trickled from her ears and her fiancé, a human hybrid with hearing nearly as sensitive as hers writhed in pain on the floor.

It was only the first of many instances happening all over the world, the signal spreading from coast to coast. From continent to continent.

-/-\-

Taylor had brought Doc the recording. It was an .mp3 file he'd saved to his phone but that he'd backed up and made several copies of over the years. He burned it on DC for her.

Ram refused to leave because he reasoned that they needed his help.

"Fine," Taylor said flatly.

Doc had assembled, with Ram's help, a portable transmitter of her own. She took the disc from Taylor. She played it.

"Are you serious?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yes, I already pressed record. Sing," Taylor's voice prompted with a laugh.

"Ok, but don't laugh," the girl said. Then she began to sing. Her voice was rich and full emotion and power. She didn't need a studio to sound amazing. Her song was one of love and life. It was perfect.

Ram's jaw dropped. "Who-?"

"Doesn't matter," Taylor said.

The song finished.

"Wow that was-" Taylor's voice cut off as he apparently stopped recording.

Lark nodded and isolated just the singing and sent it to the broadcaster. "I've put it on an infinity loop. Once I start, it won't stop until I want it to," she explained.

"That's great," Taylor said. "We should join-" he suddenly went to one knee with a cry of pain. Lark gasped and staggered.

Ram immediately started the transmitter. The song helped immensely.

He checked something at the computer. "They're using some sort of device to transmit the music everywhere," he said.

"I don't have time to construct something to counteract that," Lark sputtered.

"It'll be ok, Doc. Come on. We should go help the others," Taylor said.

She hesitated. "It'll work out. You thought outside the box and used your heart. Believe me. It'll be ok," he assured her.

Lark nodded. She grabbed the transmitter.

"Good luck," Ram told them.

Taylor nodded and stepped into the transporter. Lark followed. He activated the teleport.

-/-\-

Sylon was fighting the three Rangers again. He didn't even give them a chance to summon weapons. He knocked the two men aside and slammed the end of his staff into Yellow's chest.

Mutzhart played on.

Black jumped to his feet. He knocked Sylon away from her.

Blue stepped in and took a few swings that Sylon deflected. Black jumped in again.

Mutzhart played on.

"My head is killing me," Black complained, gripping his helmet.

"Good," Sylon said and slashed at him, sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

"Gore!" Yellow and Blue went to check on him. They helped him to his feet.

"Comet Bombs!" Sylon fired blue balls of energy at them. They exploded all around him and on them. They sparked blue energy and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Don't worry. The music the stop when the world dies," he said in a soothing tones. "But I'll do you a favor. I'll kill you quickly to spare your brains from turning to mush," he said and approached them. He hefted his staff and aimed. "Good-bye," he said. He hesitated when he heard something strange.

A different sound entered the scene. A lone voice. Melodic and powerful.

"What?!" Mutzhart was distracted and stopped playing. "What is that disguuuu-uu-uusting voice?!" he demanded. He grabbed at his head. The Oozers staggered around dizzily.

The Rangers looked around for the source of the voice. Everyone saw at once its source.

Standing at the top tier of the stadium were Lark and Taylor. Lark held the transmitter.

"Doc!" Blue said.

"And Taylor," Yellow said in relief. She was frankly tired of getting her booty kicked.

"What are you doing?! Stooop that!" Mutzhart shrieked.

Sylon growled. He heard a scream. He turned and saw Azula clutching at her head on her knees, hidden from sight except from his angle. He whirled toward Lark and Taylor. "Damn you!" he snarled and started up toward them.

He was hit from behind.

"Give it up."

He swirled around to see Blue, Black and Yellow on their feet and with their weapons in hand. He gave another glance at where Azula. He couldn't get to her. Blue and Black launched an attack against him. They jumped, Black slashing him with his Axe and Blue kicking him in the head. Yellow whirled in with her Claw and upper-cut him.

They began to trade block and blows with him once he regained his staff and but Azula out of his mind.

Taylor flipped out a card. "This'll come in handy," he said with a grin.

"That's the new Card I found!" Lark exclaimed.

"Indeed it is," he agreed. He held up his wrist. "This'll carry the song on the wind," he said. "Explosive Four Winds!" He slid the Card. The sheer amount of red wind energy that swept up the sound and whirled it throughout the world staggered him. He continued to direct it. If he'd attempted this on his own, he'd have already dropped.

"How paaathetic! Destruction is the real muuuusic! Yayuh!" Mutzhart cried, deciding he'd been distracted enough; he began to play in earnest. "Hoooow's that?!" he crowed. The instruments on chest began to vibrate and move again, adding even more concussive power to the music.

"No!" Lark cried out and stood up. She could do this. She would. It seemed to take forever but happen all at once. Her mind went black all except the song. She opened her mouth and began to sing along. The harmonies of the two voices joined. The air fairly shimmered with her power.

Still fighting with Sylon, Blue fired a shot. He glanced at Lark, surprised. His headache was lessening.

Sylon blocked the shot with his staff. He heard Azula scream again. As Black came to engage him, he had to ignore her.

"The singing is cancelling out his noise," Blue said.

"Wow," Yellow said.

Mutzhart was giving his all but the voice on the transmitter and Lark's own voice imbued with her Sky empowered ki was too strong. The alien's transmitter began to spark under the strain. It suddenly blew up.

Without the continued transmission the song's power was more easily spread, especially with Lark's power behind it.

-/-\-

In nearby Angel Grove, Lammy had nearly lost consciousness. She had not even been able to turn her hearing down. She checked on Winter.

"Did I hear Rena singing?" he asked dazedly.

"I think so," she agreed. As if of one mind, the two of them scrambled to their feet. They knew a place to get answers. Winter looked at his windows and shook his head miserably as they passed them.

The winds carried the music beyond California. From state to state. Coast to coast. Continent to continent. People began stirring, bewildered but most swore they heard angels singing.

-/-\-

Lark and the voice of Rena Hart continued to sing.

Mutzhart was sparking. "My muuusic is the best!" he said and stumbled around in pain. The positive harmonies of the song made his instruments explode. He fell forward. He reached his hand out toward Sylon still fighting with the three Rangers. "Syyyyylon!" he cried out weakly.

Sylon backed away from the Rangers. "What? Damn Rangers," he growled.

"I'll be damned if Doc and Taylor didn't managed to pull this one outta their-"

"Girl's got lungs," Yellow interrupted.

"Hey, let's try a triple cannon," Blue suggested and nodded toward Sylon. "We owe him," he added wickedly.

"Sweet," Yellow agreed. They three of them combined their weapons quite easily. They pulled their Cards from their belts and placed them on the Cannon. "LandSea Cannon!" The cannon charged. "Fire!" The Cannon fired a blast of golden light that slammed into Sylon and sent him flying.

"We did it!" Yellow cried. She and Black bumped wrists.

"Doc ain't the only smart one," Blue said.

Somehow Taylor felt that the song had been transmitted. It was up to the natural winds now. "All right, Doc," he said.

Lark blinked and stopped singing. She swayed slightly. Taylor supported her. "It's time," he said.

She nodded and stopped the transmitter. They flipped out their Morph Cards. "DynaMorpher!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

Red and Pink energy enveloped them. It formed their Power suits, helmets and blasters.

They pulled their Weapon Cards.

"Phoenix Shooter!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Don't just stand there! Geeeet them!" Mutzhart shouted at the Oozers.

The Oozers sprang into action engaging the Red and Pink Ranger. Blue, Yellow and Black started running to meet up with them.

Sylon used the confusion to slip away to Azula. She had stopped screaming and was lying on the ground. "What happened to you?" he demanded and grabbed her arms, giving her a shake.

She looked up at him with deep golden eyes. "Don't you wish you knew," came the answer. She head butted him in the face and he staggered back. She sprang to her feet. She took a fighting stance, electricity sparking from one hand to the other. Before he could process what happened, she flung a bolt at him.

It hit him square in the chest. The flash blinded him momentarily. When he could see again, she was gone. He snarled. The body had control of itself. He knew Azula would regain control, but still. He didn't understand how it happened. Maybe he should paid more attention to the things Azula told him about it. No matter now. Holding his chest, he disappeared in a bright flash of blue light.

Dynamic Rangers Red and Pink, in full fighting form, handled the Oozers surrounding them with aplomb. Striking and slashing and they whirled and turned. All around them, Oozers sparked and went down.

Blue, Black and Yellow joined them. "Looks like you found your center," Blue commented, throwing an arm around Pink's shoulder.

"Girl, that was amazing," Yellow said.

Pink was slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

On stage, Mutzhart finally regained his feet. "Damn you!" he shouted without his usual flamboyance.

"You didn't think it was going be that easy did you?" Red called down to him.

"Don't ever think we're beaten," Blue agreed.

"Prepare yourself," Black called.

"Your concert bombed," Yellow said.

"But don't worry. You're going blow up," Pink added.

"You...yooooouuuuu! Shut uuuup!" He shouted and began throwing golden discs at them.

They deflected easily. "Let's pump it up for him," Red said. "Super Sonic!" Their weapons glowed. He slashed a shimmery red streak in the air in front of him and stepped aside. Pink slashed her weapon. Then Blue, Yellow and Black. The energy combined in a swirling concussive blast that spiraled into Mutzhart. He blowing and sparking with the energy of the good vibes.

"Dynamic Cannon," Red said. They combined their weapons and pulled their Cards.

"The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon charged. "Dynamic Cannon Fire!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light and electricity that tore through him. He exploded onstage with a very appreciative audience.

Sylon apparently made it back to the _Devourer_. A canister of Ooze was launched. It splattered over the pieces of Mutzhart and brought him back together and increased his mass. "Yaaaayuuuuh! A musical geniuuuus such as me will live on foreeeeeevah!" he crowed.

"Ah, hell," Red sighed.

"We got him now. Don't worry about it," Black declared.

"Yeah. Let's get this done," Yellow agreed.

"Right," Red and Pink agreed.

They flipped out their Macro DynaZord Cards.

"Dragon DynaZord!" Red slid the Card through his Morpher.

"Phoenix DynaZord!" Pink slid the card through her Morpher.

"Snake DynaZord!" Black slid his Card through his Morpher.

"Tiger DynaZord!" Yellow slid her Card though her Morpher.

"Shark DynaZord!" Blue slid his Card though his Morpher.

The Zords appeared and teleported their pilots aboard.

"Listen uuuup! My encore is haaaardcore!" Mutzhart began playing his instruments.

The noise pollution rocked the Zords. The Sky pilots were knocked a bit woozy. The flying Zords didn't much like it either. Especially the Dragon. Red almost lost control of him for a moment and had to jerk hard on the yoke. "Oh, no you don't!" he cried.

"I'll shut him up for a moment," Pink said with grim determination. She may not have been fairing well at meditation, but she'd learned quickly the basics of flying. She navigated the slightly more docile Phoenix easily. "Phoenix beam!" She pressed a button on her console. A beam of pink light hit Mutzhart square in the chest.

"Thanks," Red said and pulled out another Card. "Megazord time," he said. The others were ready.

"Dynamic Megazord!"

The Zords combined to form the Dynamic Megazord with wings and a dragon's tail for a sword. They appeared in the combined cockpit. The Megazord strode forward.

"Get outta my waaay! If you don't my muuusic, get lost!" Mutzhart said and began playing again.

Pink and Red clapped their hands over their helmets. It gave Mutzhart time to rush forward and attack. Luckily, Blue had his wits about him and was able to knock him aside with the right arm.

"I got you guys covered," Ram's voice said just he began broadcasting the song over their comm. system.

"One more tiiii-iii-iiime!" Mutzhart said and began to play in earnest. Shockwaves of noise pollution was directed at them.

"That's enough from this creep," Red growled. "Dragon Sword!" The Megazord drew the Dragon Sword and deflected the shockwaves.

"This reminds me why I hate going to concerts. Never make me go to another one," Pink said to Blue. He raised his hands in surrender.

Deciding to ponder that later, Red went on to the next attack. "Dynamic Head-butt!" Red said and pressed a button before him. The others followed suit.

The Dragon Zord's head detached from the Megazord's chest. Each arm swung forward as the Phoenix and Shark head detached. Each leg kicked out as the Tiger and Snake detached. Each of the Zord head's slammed into the alien's instrument creating a musical tone each time. They swerved back to reattach to the Megazord.

"That wasn't a bad little tune," Yellow commented.

Red grinned under his helmet. "How about this?" he said musingly and pressed another button. The mouth of the Dragon Zord opened and spat fire at Mutzhart.

"You're really ticked at him huh?" Blue asked musingly.

"Yes," Pink and Red answered at the same time. Red flipped out the final card. The others grabbed the same card.

They slid the Cards through the readers. The Dragon Sword caught flame. "Dynamic Astral Strike!" The Megazord zoomed forward and slashed through the alien.

Mutzhart crackled. "Oh, maaan!" he screamed.

The Megazord zoomed away, hovering a safe distance as the alien exploded.

Pink got to her feet. "Yes!" she cried.

"We did it!" Red said. They shocked everyone by bumping fists. None of the others could possibly understand what the two of them endured at the hands of that musical madman.

-/-\-

Much to Taylor's chagrin, Ram was playing Rena's song when they returned to the lab. "Turn it off," he demanded.

"No way! This chick rocks. Who is she?" Ram asked.

Without bothering to answer, Taylor killed the music himself. "That's personal," he stated.

Ram held up his hands. "Peace, man," he said, though he was still dying of curiosity. So was everyone else.

"Not that it matters," Tempest said. "We have our own rock star," she declared. "Where'd you get them vocal cords?" she asked Lark.

"Yeah. Where you been hiding that talent?" Sin asked, looking her up and down.

Lark flushed slightly. "I don't know. It was just sort of _there_," she said and flicked him between the eyes, surprising everyone except him. Even Gore was mildly shocked.

He rubbed his forehead. "Ow," he said and pouted.

"You were using your voice to manipulate the air. I'm impressed," Taylor said. "Not many can do that," he said thoughtfully. "Not even Sensei Shane," he said with a grin.

"Oh," she said. She blinked. "You mean I tapped into my ki?" she asked. "Is that what that feeling was?" she asked.

"Yep. You know what that means," he said.

She leaned away from him and the shark grin spreading across his face. "What?" she asked, sure didn't want to know the answer.

"Serious training from now on. First level Wind Ninja Techniques. No more excuses," he clapped her on the shoulder. "Rest up! We start first thing in the morning," he stated and left the Lab with her gaping after him. She looked at the others, silently pleading help. They conveniently weren't looking at her.

She wasn't sure what 'serious' training meant to Taylor Hicks. She was a little afraid to find out.

**-/End 05\-**


	6. 06: Strange Case

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 06 - Strange Case -\**

Sinclair Monning sat cross-legged on a cliff in the predawn light of the California Coast. Technically, the cliff was located within the Starkweather Game Preserve. That merely meant less people interrupting him. At the particular spot, the waves crashed rhythmically against the cliff, lulling him deeper into a calm state.

Something intruded. He wasn't completely sure how he knew that. He figured it all had to do with connecting to his ki. He considered this a good sign. He was giving it serious attention. Since molecularly bonding with the Blue Dynamic Morpher, his awareness of water had become pronounced. He was trying to connect with this awareness and his ki using the Ninja Techniques Taylor Hicks was trying to teach them. The more they connect with their elements, the better they could control the elemental powers associated with their Morphs.

Sin was a trained sniper. His eyes were sharp and his hands as steady as his nerves. A ways from where he sat, the cliff face sloped and led to a small secluded beach surrounded by forest. At the beach stood a woman with deep red hair.

A few weeks back, he'd spotted a group of people there. They were practicing martial arts while standing on top of the water. As he'd made his way down to them, he lost sight of them for a moment and in that moment; they disappeared as if they'd never been.

He'd had his suspicions of their origins, but he wasn't sure. He's informed Taylor about them.

"Sounds like it might have been Water Ninjas," Tay had said. "If I remember right, Sissy and her fiancé Kyousuke were looking for a place to establish a refuge for Water Ninjas who wanted to devote themselves to the art even after their training was finished. They may have settled in the area. I'm not sure. Water stuff," he shrugged vaguely. Taylor Hicks was a Wind Master and hadn't paid much attention to Water Ninja gossip. "I can find out I guess, but truth be told, they probably don't advertise the location. I've worked with Thunder and Fire Ninjas and I still have no idea where their schools are," he'd added.

Sin had absorbed that easily. From what he'd gleaned by observing Taylor, stealth and secrecy was part of the training. The dude was as vague and evasive and mercurial as the wind he'd mastered.

"You're best bet, after throwing my name at them, is to let them come to you," was Taylor's final piece of advice.

Sin had listened. He returned to this patch of coastline every day, twice a day. Not just for the elusive water-walkers, but for his training and meditation. He felt he was close to a breakthrough. The fact that he'd sensed he was no longer alone was a testament to his theory.

He got to his feet and began moving down to the beach. He moved slowly, cautiously. She was still there when he arrived.

"Not bad. You're getting a lot better at the quiet thing. You didn't sound like a mad mama bear tromping through the woods," remarked the girl, obviously waiting for him. "Just a lost cub this time," she grinned.

The first thing Sin noticed about her was that she was pretty. Really pretty. Seriously hot. Her eyes were almond shaped and hazel, neither green nor blue. Her skin was light but slightly olive. He was once again struck by the racial ambiguity of her features. The wavy red hair was wild and untamed in the ocean breeze; the humidity made it completely unruly.

It took him a moment to realize she'd insulted him. "There isn't a need for sneaking in a tree cancer. Just the ability to sit still without moving for several hours at a time," he declared.

"That you have down," she acknowledged. "I'm Nia," she introduced herself.

"I'm-"

"Sinclair Monning. Yes, I know. We were filled in even if you hadn't shouted it at us. Sorry it took so long. I mean, Taylor Hicks has a lot of sway. The Sensei's respect the hell out of him and all, but it's still up to us who we approach if anyone," she explained.

What Sin took from that was that despite what he said, Taylor had been in contact with his Water Ninja friends on his behalf. That did not surprise him at all. "So what did I do to pass muster?" he asked.

"You sat, waited, mediated, trained and didn't press the issue. Sensei Kyou was impressed by that," she said. "We'll let you join us here on the beach for awhile until they decide you're ready to come to the Temple. Masters only and you're still a novice," she explained.

He nodded. "I get that. Thank you," he said.

Nia inclined her head. "I also came for another reason," she said. "We're not monks or anything so it's not like we're living in poverty or something. A lot of us have semi-normal lives and jobs in the city. The Temple is more like a sanctuary/apartment building. I work at a free clinic in a lower class neighborhood," she hesitated.

"Go on," he prompted.

"Well, we know you work for Astral Dynamics on a research base, right?" she didn't really ask in a way that required an answer. He merely nodded to confirm. "There's something strange going on at the clinic. People have been coming in over the past few days with strange symptoms. Kids mainly. The new doctor doesn't seem concerned but I've been around doctors and nurses and hospitals and sick people all my life. Something is not right," she declared.

"And you want us to look into it?"

"If at all possible," she agreed and bit her lip. She pulled a card out of the cross shoulder bag she wore. "This is the clinic's address and my hours are written on the back," she said, giving him the card.

Sin nodded. "I'll do what I can," he promised her.

She smiled, relieved. "Anyway, you can come at your regular hours to train with us," she said. "Oh, and your two Earth friends are over in that direction making more racket than a bull elephant with a toothache," she said and pointed.

Without thinking, Sin followed her finger. Just that fast, she was gone when he looked back. That must be another ninja thing. Taylor had the tendency of just either appearing or disappearing just as quickly. It was frankly annoying.

He couldn't wait to learn how to do it.

-/-\-

Sinclair returned to Sky Base and was summoned to an early morning briefing in the Lab. This suited him fine since he'd wanted to tell Lark Walker, who was basically in charge of running Sky Base, about the request from Nia.

There was a pronouncement that she and Enrique Ramon were close to finding new Zords for them to use. They weren't clear on what they were but apparently they'd found a block of programming that suggested it was more than one meant to be used in concert.

After that slightly underwhelming announcement, Sin had filled them in on the situation. Lark had looked at him steadily. "Run with it. If it turns out to be something, let me know," she said.

Tempest Strong, who ran Sky Base's Infirmary, volunteered to help him but realized her schedule that day did not coincide with Nia's. He'd assured her he could handle it.

"And if it turns out to be something more than some new super bug, give us a shout," Taylor had said and left the Lab to start his rounds.

That unsettled Sin. He was thinking it over and the implication as he headed toward the clinic around midday.

"You're thinking face is scary."

Sin slanted a glance at Gregory Houston as the two ambled along the streets of Starkweather Valley. The two of them wore plain clothes. They hadn't wanted to upset anyone or draw too much attention by wearing their Astral Dynamics uniforms. People in Starkweather Valley tended to give any AD personnel in the city wide berth. Officials and news people were putting two and two together and realizing they were somehow connected the Power Rangers and the aliens attacking their city.

"No one said you had to come. In fact I distinctly remember telling you personally you didn't have to bother," he remarked.

Gore shrugged. "Consider me back-up," he remarked.

Sin shook his head.

Though they thought themselves inconspicuous, they actually garnered almost as much attention as they would have dressed in full uniform with their sidearms strapped to their thighs. Mostly female attention. Sin wore jeans, sneakers and a button down shirt with the top couple buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up and untucked to hide the firearm tucked in the small of his back. Gore wore worn biker boots; equally warn jeans, a form fitting black shirt and a dark gray duster to hide the shoulder holster he wore.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself and ascertaining the situation," he pointed out.

Gore stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at him. "You know, I've been wondering something," he said.

Sin glanced at him again. "What's that?" he asked.

"After we were discharged why you didn't go back to school," he said.

Sin looked away unsure how to answer that question. Sometimes he wondered the same thing.

Gore wasn't sure Sin would answer. He didn't expect him to run away.

-/-\-

An alien ran through a series of underpasses. It was bad part of the city and his quarry knew it well. She was fast. He shot a few lasers at her. She moved fluidly, avoiding the blasts. She was beginning to annoy him.

For a moment he thought he had her as she headed straight for a wall. Instead she ran up the wall and flipped, landing, facing her. "Who sent you and why are you after me?" she demanded.

Instead of answering her, from a gaping mouth he fired a giant fireball at her.

Something else moved. A blue flash of light deflected the fireball and the girl and her rescuer rolled out of the way. "Stay out of the way. Don't argue," Dynamic Ranger Blue said to her when she opened her mouth to do just that. She snapped it shut, flattened her lips and gestured for him to continue. He inclined his head and turned to face the alien. "What are trying to do with her, Warstar?" he demanded.

The alien stomped a foot. "That is none of your business, Power Ranger!" Rinovus the alien snarled at him, more annoyed than ever.

"That large mouth of yours must be your weakness," Blue said and lifted his Shark Sniper, aimed and fired in a split second.

The alien's horizontal teeth were hinged on the side of his face and they snapped closed. The blue blast of energy bounced off of them.

"The hell?"

"Don't think I'm dumb enough to give you a clean shot, Blue Ranger," he warned. "Hand the woman over!" he demanded. He began running forward.

Blue continued firing, but the alien was heavily armored and all his shots bounced off harmlessly. He was really beginning to worry.

"Exploding Land Power!" Streaks of black energy cracked the concrete between them. "None of that now," Dynamic Black Ranger said and ran forward. He jumped high, hefting the Land Axe. "Snake Bite!" The alien had turned toward. He brought the Axe crashing against his teeth. It didn't break them, but the force of the blow was enough to send the alien tumbling backwards a few yards.

"Gore," Blue said gratefully walking over to join him.

"Don't just go running off by yourself," he scolded.

"Sorry. It's not like I didn't know you'd be right behind me," Blue pointed out.

"Not the point," Black said. "But a little more understandable now," he added as he spotted the girl the alien had been chasing. A girl with red hair dressed in scrubs.

"Don't let down your guard," Blue warned in a snippy tone that made his friend grin under his helmet.

"I gotcha," he said.

Rinovus regained his feet. "Why you-!" his teeth snapped open and he fired another giant fireball at them. Black stepped in front of Blue and knocked the fireball aside. Another one was already on its way. They both had to jump aside to avoid it.

In tandem the two of them came at the alien from either side. They engaged in close quarters. The teeth were closed again. They'd hit him but nothing was having much effect. He knocked Blue down. He landed but raised the Shark Sniper again. He fired, hitting the alien between the eyes.

That knocked Rinovus flat on his back, smoking wildly where he'd been hit.

Blue regained his feet. Black went to his side. "Not bad," he remarked. Blue took aim again.

"I'll remember this!" Rinovus said and his eyes glowed and small laser blasts were fired at them. They jumped back, distracted. When the smoke cleared the alien was gone.

Black moved around quickly looking for any trace that he might have escaped on foot. "He got away," he said. He quickly contacted the Lab. "The alien's gone. We don't need back-up," he said.

"Acknowledged," Lark answered.

Blue headed toward Nia. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Sinclair. I was trying to head toward water but he was faster than I counted on," she admitted.

Blue wondered if she was taking a guess or if all the Water Masters knew who he was. Either way, he dropped his morph. Black followed suit and joined them.

"I think we can safely say that whatever's happening at your clinic isn't natural," Sin said.

-/-\-

Taylor replayed the surveillance clip on the big screen. He wasn't sure what types of recoding devices were activated, but it captured the moment the alien appeared behind the red-headed nurse and began to chase her. The way she moved was an obvious tell to him. She was one of the Water Masters, most probably the suspicious one.

"So, she suspects something's up at the clinic where she works. Then an alien tries to kill her," Ram remarked.

"You suspected," Lark informed Taylor.

"Thing's like this happen when you're a Power Ranger. I was hoping it was a new strain of flu or something else mundane like that. I really was," he said with a frown.

Tempest pat him on the back. "Should we go help?" she asked.

Taylor shook his head. "Sin and Gore have it handled for the moment. They'll call when they need us. I have to finish my rounds. You have to finish your shift and Ram and Doc need to work without us bothering them," he said with a smile.

"How correct you are," Lark agreed.

"You ain't bothering me any," Ram said and gave Tempe a wink. She grinned back and ruffled his hair as she left the Lab.

Taylor chuckled and left the Lab behind her.

-/-\-

**Devourer**

"Sylon! You're plan, is it going well?" Captain Drage demanded.

Though he didn't appreciate being summoned like errant lackey, Sylon gave a stiff bow. "There is one minor flaw. It would not have happened if your man hadn't gone off half cocked. I should return to my position," he said.

"Don't speak to the Captain that way," Kragar growled.

Captain Drage held up a hand. "Explain to me again your plan?" he prompted Sylon.

"It's quite simple. Humans are weak disgusting creatures susceptible to attack from the smallest of organisms. The right virus can kill them. The right virus can also change them in ways they can't imagine. Soon it would have spread easily even without Rinovus' sneezes," he explained. "That nurse may have suspected that the illness being spread amongst the patients wasn't ordinary but there was no way to prove it until it was too late.

"Now, thanks to Rinovus acting on his own, she'll be doubly suspicious. She'll call undue attention before it's time," he added with thinly veiled ire.

"Then step up your plans," Drage instructed.

Seething silently, Sylon gave an acquiescing bow. He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Should I deal with him, Captain?" Kragar asked.

"Hmm?" Drage asked absently. "No. He's useful and he's careful not to get on my bad side," he said and paced out of the bridge.

-/-\-

Sylon appeared in the Open Hands Free Clinic. He activated the disguise of a human. It made his skin crawl. He was disguised as a tall man in his thirties with dark hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat and glasses.

"You returned quickly," said his accomplice.

He glanced at Azula. She had regained control of her host fairly quickly but he suspected it was not easy as she claimed. At times he could see her stop moving completely as a great strain crossed her features. She was dressed as a nurse.

He went to the desk he'd taken over when he'd infected the previous doctor. "It's time for the final phase," he said and pulled a controller out of a locked drawer. He pressed the red button, activating a code written into the virus he'd designed.

Azula gasped suddenly. "What are they doing here?"

Sylon frowned and went to the door and looked through the small window. Coming into the clinic was Nia, Sin and Gore. "It's time for us to go. There isn't anything the Rangers can do now. The final stage has begun," he declared.

Sin had spotted the two in the office and touched Gore's arm, a silent signal. The two of them made their way to the office. He figured speaking with the doctor was a good place to start. They arrived too late, he'd looked in the window in time the doctor and a nurse disappear in bright flashes of light.

"What was that?" Nia demanded.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it was Sylon," Sin said, recognizing the flashing blue light. He glanced at Gore and he nodded his head in confirmation. "I think it's time we take a look at some of you're patients," he said.

Nia nodded. "In the past few days, it's gotten worse. Much worse," she said and led the two of them to a room. Strapped to a hospital bed was a young man. Sweat coated his skin and plastered his hair to his forehead.

"What's with the restraints?" Gore asked.

"When the fever hit, he got a little wild, clawing at his own skin and hallucinating," she said. He laid a hand on his forehead. His eyes were open but glazed. He seemed abnormally calm. "I don't like this," she said.

Sin picked up the man's charts. His eyes widened. "You should have come to us sooner. None of this is normal. Whatever the Warstars were up to, it might be too late," he said. "Gather up whatever blood and tissue samples you've taken," he said.

It was definitely too late. The man suddenly gave a jerk and started shaking. Sin moved Nia away from him. His eyes began glowing; a brilliant, horrific acid green. His skin glowed. He shook harder as green ooze seeped through his pores. He glowed brighter and when he stopped glowing, he was no longer a man.

Nia clapped her hand over her mouth. "He turned into an Oozer," Gore said grimly.

Sin pressed the eyes of his Morpher. "Lark. Send a medical team to the clinic. Full hazmat. Collect everything," he said. "You may have to call him," he added.

"I'll send the team. I won't bother him. Dr. Hollings is still on base," Lark said, referring to the MD that had given them physicals.

"How many people do you think are sick?" Gore asked.

Nia looked at them for a long moment. "Too many. The clinic sees about a hundred patients a day. Around one in five has had these symptoms for the past two weeks," she answered.

Gore and Sin shared a grim look.

-/-\-

All around the area, people suddenly began to glow and seep green ooze before eventually turning into Oozers.

Taylor, Lark and Tempest had teleported down ahead of the medical team. They arrived in a horde of Oozers running amok. "Crap," Taylor said and moved in to help a woman.

"No! Wait, he's my son!" she cried.

Taylor stumbled back. "What?" he asked.

"It's the people. They turned into these things," a man shouted.

"If they're people, we can't hurt them," Tempest declared.

That didn't stop the Oozers from hurting them. One knocked Taylor aside and several more rounded on the two girls.

"We'd better get to the clinic fast," Taylor said and threw a blade of air that knocked the Oozers off their feet without really hurting them. The girl's nodded and they tried to get past the Oozers.

"Medical Team. Teleport directly to the clinic," Lark said into her communicator.

-/-\-

"There has to be a way to reverse this," Gore reasoned.

Sin nodded. "And I think I know a way," he said. He could see that the Oozer was restrained enough not to cause any harm.

"How?" Nia asked.

"That alien. He's part of this. We'll find him and ask him nicely," Sin said but the shark grin on his face was frankly too dangerous to inspire any confidence that he'd be asking nicely. Gore smiled grimly.

"Stay here and wait for the medical team," Sin told her.

She nodded.

The two of them went outside. Oozers were wreaking havoc everywhere. "How are we supposed to find him?" Gore asked Sin.

"I have a feeling it won't be hard now," Sin said, looking into the distance. He began running. Gore glared his back but began running after him.

They skidded to a halt as Rinovus was standing on a car, surveying the destruction around him. The newly created Oozers were destroying everything they could come into contact with. What was worse, the virus seemed to be spreading and progressing at an alarming rate.

"You! What do you know about this virus?" Sin demanded.

Rinovus turned toward them. Rinovus laughed. "I am this virus! Well, its part of me now, thanks to Sylon," he gloated. "Soon this world of humans will be no more!" He threw a fireball at them. It connected with Sin and sent him flying backwards. He landed with a crash.

"Sin!" Gore exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Soon you too will be no more than slime on rocks," Rinovus gloated. Energy blasts knocked him backwards.

Sin gained his feet. "Little warning. I always carry a gun," he said.

Gore nodded. "That's true," he agreed.

"And the best part is you told me exactly what I need. Just a little piece of you," he said and flashed a smile. "See, I told you all I had to do was ask nicely," he pointed out to Gore.

"A little courtesy goes a long way," Gore said as if repeating something that had been said to him over and over.

"A friendly smile opens more doors than a scowl," Sin intoned. He flipped out his Morph Card. "Ready?"

Gore flipped out his own Morph Card.

"DynaMorpher!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

Black and blue energy enveloped them, forming power suits, helmets and blasters at their hips. "I'll take him first," Dynamic Ranger Black and pulled out his Weapon Card. He summoned his Land Axe and charged forward.

Dynamic Ranger Blue watched a moment, trying to ascertain the best way to go about getting a hunk of his alien hide.

Black was hacking at the alien but every swipe and slash was avoided as the alien danced away. "Stop running away and fight me you buck toothed ba-" He slashed forward.

Rinovus's arm came up and stocked the blade. "Fight you say? With pleasure," he said and pushed the axe back. He used the mace-like fist to hit him several times, hard enough to cause sparks. His teeth sprung open as Black gripped his middle in pain. A fireball sent him flying and crashing backwards. He dropped the axe and rolled.

"How was that? Fight enough for you?" Rinovus demanded wickedly.

"Not bad," Black said painfully and began getting to his feet. He grinned under his helmet even though he was in serious pain.

Blue energy hit the alien squarely in the back several times. He turned to find Dynamic Blue running toward him with the Sea Sniper. He jumped and rolled over the top of the alien's head. He ran to check on Black. "Never fails," he said.

"Afghani insurgents or alien monsters. They're all the same," Black agreed and made it to his knees. "Now go get a piece of his ugly hide," he said.

Blue nodded and ran forward firing his weapon.

Rinovus turned quickly, the armor of his back easily deflecting the blast. "That doesn't work on my armor," he said as turned back. He was spitting out another fireball.

"I know," he said and jumped over the first fireball. He used the Sea Sniper to disburse the rest of the fireballs as he moved forward. He stooped to grab the Land Axe. He hadn't counted on it weighing a tone. It distracted him long enough for Rinovus to hit him dead on. Only the momentum of the blast allowed him to actually move the Axe.

"Damn," he said. "How the hell do you lift this thing?" he shouted at Black.

"I'm special," Black said and struggled to his feet. "Give it, I'll do whatever it is you need me to do," he said and gritted his teeth in pain but didn't last long.

"Give it a rest, macho guy," Blue said and gripped the Axe. He could do this. He pictured his ocean, and the sound of the waves. He closed his eyes. His mind cleared and then opened his eyes. "It's time the experience the power of the sea," he told the alien. He got to his feet he tossed the Sea Sniper into the air.

"What!" The alien glanced up automatically.

Using not his physical strength but the power of his spirit, Blue hefted the Land Axe. He ran forward. Rinovus opened his mouth again and began spitting fireballs at him. Blue used the Axe to deflect. He made it to the alien and swung. Rinovus used his mace hand to knock it aside. Blue used that his advantage and used to momentum to spin back around and lash the creature through the middle, leaving a deep furrow in the armor.

He tossed the Ax aside and caught the Sniper. He placed the tip against the furrow he'd just made. "Shark Snipe!" He fired. A strong blue blast exploded through the alien and out the back of its grotesque thorax. Green, slimy substance exploded around.

Black was on his feet. He'd spotted Nia nearby. He assumed that meant the medical team arrived at the clinic. He scooped up some of the blood. He ran to her. "Get this back to out team. They should be able to use this formulate a cure," he said and put a blood covered rock in her hands.

She made a face. "Will do. Good luck," she said. She began running and sort of phased away in a blue streak.

Blue watch them. Rinovus got to his feet. He was knocked aside by three multicolored blasts of energy. He crackled energy as he fell. Blue and Black turned to see the three other Rangers with weapons drawn.

"We finally made it," Yellow declared.

"Sorry about the wait," Red said.

"The changed people made it difficult to get passed them without harming them," Pink explained.

Black picked up his Axe as the two of them went to join their comrades.

"We had it handled," Blue assured them.

"What did you do with them?" Black asked.

"We gathered them up. Tempest made a box of earth and we kind of floated them all inside," Pink answered.

"Ram helped. He was handy with a quick code," Yellow demurred. "Now, can we finish him?" she asked, pointing at the alien regaining his feet. He was smoking and angry.

"I'll make you all pay!" he shouted and his mouth sprang open, firing giant fireballs at them.

They jumped and rolled aside. "Everyone! Aim for the stomach wound!" Blue said and did just that. He fired. Pink fired her Sky Shooter.

Yellow and Black rolled to their feet and ran forward just as the Blue and Pink shots hit. Yellow slashed with her Land Claw and Black swung with his Land Axe. The hits connected and the alien was smoking.

Red ran forward and jabbed his Sky Sword directly into the wound. The alien sparked with electricity and fell back.

They came together. "All right. Time to put an end to this," Blue said. The other's nodded and they put their weapons together.

"Dynamic Cannon!" They pulled out their Cards.

"The Shining Power of the Sky!" Pink and Red put the cards into the Cannon.

"The Raging Power of the Land!" Black and Yellow their cards into the Cannon.

"The Serene Power of the Sea!" Blue put his card into the Cannon.

The Cannon Charged.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!" The Cannon fired a powerful blast of golden light and electricity that tore through Rinovus and his armor. He exploded.

No sooner than it happened than a canister of Ooze was launched. It exploded, spattering the green slime all over his remains. His pieces reintegrated and his mass expanded. "Ah. Nice," he said and stretched.

Red made the Cannon disappear as they flipped out their Macro DynaZord Cards.

"Dragon DynaZord!" Red slid the Card through his Morpher.

"Phoenix DynaZord!" Pink slid the card through her Morpher.

"Snake DynaZord!" Black slid his Card through his Morpher.

"Tiger DynaZord!" Yellow slid her Card though her Morpher.

"Shark DynaZord!" Blue slid his Card though his Morpher.

The Zords appeared and teleported their pilots aboard.

"Dynamic Megazord!"

The Zords combined to form the Dynamic Megazord with wings and a dragon's tail for a sword. They appeared in the combined cockpit. The Megazord walked forward to meet Rinovus drawing the Dragon Sword.

Rinovus charged forward. The Megazord stopped his with the Sword. He knocked it away. The Megazord slashed again. It hit but deflected easily.

"Even the Dragon Sword doesn't work on him," Blue said.

"Don't under estimate my armor!" Rinovus crowed. He spun around and grabbed the Dragon Sword from the Megazord.

"Did that thing really just steal our Sword?" Pink demanded.

"Die, Rangers, die!" Rinovus said and began to slash them with their own Sword. They learned first hand really quickly how powerful that thing was. The cockpit crackled and fizzled as the Megazord was knocked back. "Let's finish it," he said and raised the Sword high and brought it down.

"I don't think so," Blue said and jerked his yoke. The Megazord's right arm shot up, the Shark's teeth closing around the blade before it could make contact.

Rinovus grunted and attempted to free the Sword. "Struggling is pointless," he said even as he struggled to get the Sword free.

"We need a better plan than that," Red said, highly annoyed that the alien had stolen his Dragon Sword.

Blue struggled to keep his Zord steady. "I'm all ears over here," he said through gritted teeth.

"And the great Enrique Ramon comes to the rescue again. Bow down before your god. Check you're belt," Ram said triumphantly through the comm systems.

Blue risked pulling the Card from his belt. "I'd be more impressed if you didn't dramatically leave it to the last minute," he said.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Macro DynaZords," Blue said and slid the card through the reader. "Summon Deep Sea DynaZords!" he said.

A large gray cloud formed. Thunder rumbled but instead of rain, a whirling blue portal formed. Out from the portal flew three Zords; a Hammerhead, a long nosed Sawfish and Manta Ray. They zoomed toward the alien and blasted him with blue energy beams.

The alien was knocked back and dropped the Dragon Sword. Red got to his feet. "Ha! Ram, can we combine with them?" he asked,

"Naturally," Ram answered.

Blue pulled another Card from his belt and slid it. "Deep Sea Megazord!" The three Zords connected with the Megazord. Sawfish Zord connected to the right arm. Hammerhead Zord connected to the left arm. The Megazord's default flipped back into its chest and the Manta Ray Zord connected to the neck and formed a new head with an eye-patch and a general pirate-y flare. So, Ram had had a little time to play with the schematics coding.

"What is that hideous thing?" Rinovus demanded, pointing a finger at the Megazord.

Blue was perusing his new toys' abilities. "Ah," he said and pressed a button. "Analyzing," he said. The eye-patch was actually useful, scanning the alien and sending him the data. "Let's go get him," he said to the others.

The Megazord pushed forward and began trading blows with the alien. "Hammerhead Punch!" The Hammerhead Zord glowed and the Megazord punched. Rinovus threw up his mace hand as defense. The Hammerhead hit it, nearly shattering it. "Manta Ray Strike!" The Megazord head-butted the alien. "Sawfish Slash!"

The Sawfish Zord powered up. Rinovus turned his heavily armored back. The Megazord struck. The blade-like nose of the Sawfish Zord disintegrated the hard shell.

Rinovus whirled back. "That can't be!" he snarled.

Blue calmly pulled another card out of his belt. "Victory Charge!" He swiped the card. The Deep Sea Zords powered up. "Deep Sea Strike!" The Megazord stepped forward. The Hammerhead Zord slashed first, leave crackling blue energy. The Sawfish Zord slashed next, leaving a second slash of blue energy. The Megazord turned its back as the energies ignited and the alien exploded.

"You did it," Red told Blue, turning to him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. He certainly did. He just hoped he did some good.

-/-\-

A distance away from the Open Hands Free Clinic, the five Rangers watched as people came in and out for shots of the antiviral and vaccine for the Oozer Virus. "Dr. Hollings did good work," Tempest remarked.

Lark pursed her lips. "Dr. Hollings didn't do anything. The project was taken out of his hands as soon as he had the blood sample from the alien," she said.

Sin nodded. "By the way," he said to Gore, "that is why. I ran off to the military with you for the same reason I didn't go back and become a doctor. I'd have to work for him," he told Gore and started to go toward the clinic. He'd decided to volunteer twice a week, remember the calling he'd once felt.

"You already work for him!" Gore called, pointing out.

"Not as a doctor!" Sin called back.

"Uh, who are you guys talking about?" Tempest asked, thoroughly confused.

"My guess is the big boss. The man whose name is on your checks," Taylor said.

Lark turned and walked a way.

Gore grinned. "Dr. Grayson Walker, President and CEO of Astral Dynamics," he answered.

Tempest still looked confused. Taylor shrugged. "Who's up for food and games at Steve and Bucko's?" he asked them.

"Ooh! Me!" Tempest said and raised her hand.

"I'm in," Gore agreed. The three of them caught up with Lark and dragged her with them.

"Let's call Ram. He deserves some fun too!" Tempest suggested. That was met with approval all around.

**-/End 06\-**


	7. 07: Indomitable Will

**/-Dynamic Power Rangers - 07 - Indomitable Will -\**

Taylor Hicks hadn't been sleeping well lately. He was up early one day due to lack of sleep. It was an ungodly hour. After his morning routine, he decided to nip down to the city for some breakfast before he had to drag Lark to the top of Stark Peak for meditation and training. He was surprised find Enrique Ramon at this time of day. "Ram," he said.

Slightly bleary eyed, the other man nodded to him. He rubbed his face. "Fell asleep in the Lab," he muttered.

"I was going down to the city for coffee and breakfast. Come with," Taylor invited.

"It's too damn early to jump off the floating island," Ram remarked with a wry grin.

"Ha-ha. I was going to take the teleport," Tay said dryly. Grinning Ram decided to join him.

"So why'd you fall asleep in the Lab?" Taylor asked later while they eating at an outside table of an early morning bakery.

"Chasing phantoms," Ram said which made no sense to Taylor. Ram didn't elaborate. "Then I found coding for more Zords," he added the last in a quiet tone. Just by wearing their Astral Dynamics uniforms, they drew wary interest from the city folk.

Taylor raised a brow. "Really? What kind?" he asked.

Ram shook his head. "Dunno yet. I'm still trying to get all the pieces in order."

Taylor nodded. He saw something over Ram's shoulder. Before Ram could react, he was on the move. "I'll pay then. My treat," Ram grumbled and sipped at his coffee. He was a bit worried though, but that guy could move. He quickly paid and tried to see if he could catch up.

Taylor skidded to a halt at the mouth of an alley. Why had she gone into an alley? He approached warily. A near blinding flash of lightning streaked toward him. Had he been anyone else, that probably would have killed him. He threw his arms up in front of his body. His arm caught the brunt of the unexpected attack. He flew backwards and crashed dizzily into the ground. It took him a moment to realize his flesh and clothes were scorched.

He blinked as she approached him. Dressed in white with a wild black ponytail, a girl stood over him. She gripped a staff that crackled with electricity. "Why did you follow me?" she demanded.

"I'm the one that should be ticked. You were supposed to meet me when you were through with your training," he said. Finally when the spots before his eyes cleared, he saw that she wasn't quite right somehow. Her eyes were wrong. He frowned and jumped to his feet.

Azula stumbled back. She gripped her staff fully intending to use it on him again. Her body wouldn't cooperate.

Taylor saw her go still and her eyes go wide. They changed color, burning a deep gold. "Get...her...out," she raged with great difficulty, total recognition and pain on her face. She closed her eyes and her body jerked. When she opened her eyes again, they were pale as ever. She smiled cruelly. "How sweet. You two have history," she said.

"Who are you?" Taylor demanded. "You're working with Sylon, but who are you?" he asked, a rare dark expression crossing his features.

"Wouldn't you like to know, lover," Azula shrugged. She smiled and blew him a kiss before disappearing in a crack of lightning.

Of all the things Ram had seen of Taylor Hicks, shaking in rage was not one of them. The wind suddenly whistling down the street was ominous. He whistled. "Hey, bro, calm down a little," he shouted as people began to get buffeted by the sudden gusts raging down the street.

Taylor blinked. He took a deep breath and the wind died down. "Sorry," he said. "Looks like I'll benefit more from meditation today than Lark," he said. He gripped his arm, only just now becoming aware of the pain.

"We'd better have Tempe take a look at that. Don't tear me a new one or anything, but who was that?" he asked.

Taylor looked at the spot where the girl had disappeared. "That used to be Rena Hart. I don't know what the hell she is now. Whatever it is its living on borrowed time," Taylor said. He activated his teleport without another word. Ram followed along silently. He wondered who Rena Hart was and why she affected Taylor so much.

-/-\-

bDevourer/b

Commander Kragar stomped up to Captain Drage. He pointed at Sylon. "He's failed his last attempt miserably. Allow me a chance to rid this planet of humans the Power Rangers," he demanded.

"My plan was going along just fine until your Lieutenant went off on his own," Sylon said calmly. Something occurred to him. "Did you order him to attack the nurse?" he demanded. Rage simmered deep inside him. How dare that oversized bug dare interfere with his plans!

"Something needed to be done. Just like now," Kragar said without an ounce of remorse.

Drage looked between the two. "You seem fairly confident, Kragar," he said idly.

Kragar straightened. "Yes," he looked beyond the bridge. "Lieutenant, come here," he called.

"Yes, sir!" a squeaky, overly youthful voice called. There was a blur of movement all around the bridge before a large dragonfly-like alien stopped moving. "Lieutenant Swirrun at your service, sir!" he piped and bowed before the Captain.

"Ah, Swirrun. In top form as usual I see," Captain Drage said.

"We will team up to demonstrate how things are accomplished in the Warstars," Kragar said and gave Sylon a smug look.

"I'll leave you to it. I look forward to being shown up," Sylon remarked calmly. He bowed to the captain before walking past the two aliens to leave the bridge.

He entered his quarters silently and took a moment to throw around anything that wasn't bolted down. Finally, shaking in yet more unexpressed rage, he gripped his desk and bowed his head.

"I know the feeling."

Sylon whirled and approached Azula, grabbing her by the neck. "What are you doing here again?" he demanded in a snarl.

"Something happened. You aren't going to like it," she said.

Sylon released her and turned his back to her. "If you're referring to the incident with the Red Ranger, I am aware. If you can keep your hold over your body for a while longer, I'll have something that should help you stabilize your control over it," he said.

Azula rubbed her neck. "She's not strong enough to be rid of me," she assured him.

"Then leave me," he said.

She nodded and disappeared in a crack of lightning.

-/-\-

Lark Walker called a meeting in the Lab to inform the Rangers of the discovery of a new set of DynaZords. She frowned when after fifteen minutes or so, only three of the four other Rangers appeared. "Where's Hicks?" she asked.

"He's yelling at someone in his room," Sin answered.

Lark frowned. She'd noticed he was uncharacteristically quiet and impatient that morning.

"He already knows about the Zords anyway," Ram said.

"Zords?" Gore asked.

"Who's he yelling at?" Tempest asked Sin. He didn't say anything about what happened to his arm when she treated it this morning.

"I didn't stick around long enough to eavesdrop. I was just doing my rounds and heard him. It was unusual enough to warrant investigation," Sin answered.

"Taylor will be fine. He's a big boy now," Gore said, trying not to sound dismissive but he honestly felt that whatever was happening with Taylor was his business until he chose to share it. "What about these Zords?"

"Yes, have we discovered anything more?" Taylor surprised everyone by slouching into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I was yelling at people," he said, a faint grin crossing his face.

Sin stacked his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent.

"Yes," Lark answered. She tapped her tablet and a schematic appeared on the flat screen. "We believe them to be Land Zords," she answered. "We're still compiling the data. Cards should be ready soon," she said.

"Those're ours, huh?" Tempest asked and winked at Gore.

Gore nodded approvingly. "Can't wait to try them out," he said.

"In the meantime; training," Taylor said.

"With that arm?" Tempest asked. "That's more than a sprain, hon. It is not going to heal near as quickly as my leg did," she pointed out.

Taylor rubbed his arm. "It'll be fine. I've had worse," he said easily. She obviously didn't believe him. He didn't really believe himself. Aside from the burn, the ache was bone deep despite the pain meds he'd been given.

Still not quite believing him, Tempest relented. Gore was right, he was a grown man. They began leaving the Lab.

"Hey, can I come?" Ram asked.

Taylor was taking up the rear and glanced back at him. "Sure. You're supposed to be a part of this anyway," he said.

"Yeah, if I can ever get that Morpher fixed," Ram said. He wasn't sure if it was possible. When it'd exploded, the insides became a mess. It was taking ages just to sort it all out.

Taylor tilted his head. "I was just yelling at someone who knows someone that may be able to help with that," he said.

Ram looked hopeful. Taylor just hoped he could it cleared with Lark. Together the two of them caught up with the others.

-/-\-

It soon became obvious that Taylor's arm was bothering him much more than he let on. Much to everyone's shock, he even fell. He'd jumped to grab hold of a horizontal pole to swing himself across a mud pit, yet as soon as he out weight on his arms, his left one gave out and he fell to the ground, splashing mud all over himself.

Tempest ran over to see to him, but he jerked his hand away. "I'm fine," he said. He sighed through his nose. "Thanks for the concern," he added since there was no need to be a hole to her.

He tried again, and compensated by only using his right arm that time. When he finished the course he watched the others complete it. They'd all improved. Part of it was training; part of it was the molecular changes when bonding to the Morphers and part of it was each of them were now able to tap their ki. Except Ram. He was the straggler. Taylor didn't fault him, he was doing exceptionally well. He was physically fit and naturally athletic. He just wasn't a Power Ranger.

At the end of the course, Ram dramatically fell over. "And you guys do this every day?" he demanded.

"Every other day. And we did an easy set-up because you were joining us," Sin answered.

Ram grunted and got to his feet. "That ain't even right," he declared sourly.

Taylor snickered. "Even with a bum arm I still beat all your times. Go again," he said. They groaned but complied, even Ram.

-/-\-

Awhile later, Taylor was in his room. He'd showered and dressed but was now bandaging his arm. It wasn't healing at the accelerated rate they'd all previously experienced for minor cuts and abrasions; or a serious one in Tempests' case. He flexed his fingers experimentally. He winced. He had to block the pain if he was going to be in any way useful.

He'd stayed behind in the Arena when the others had finished. They were going down to the city for lunch but he'd declined to join them. He'd changed the layout of the arena to a series of uneven bars. His arm had refused to support him every time. Now it hurt like the fires of Hell.

He went to the mini-fridge he'd put in his room and pulled out an energy shake. He was due to start his rounds soon and he wouldn't have time to eat a big lunch.

He glanced at the laptop he'd used to yell at people. He'd actually only yelled at Kane in frustration. But seriously, how could no one think to tell him Rena had been missing for almost three months now? True, no one knew about their plans to meet after her training finished, which is when anyone last saw her. Someone could have at least mentioned it though. He'd been in contact with various people for various reasons.

He'd been a little more restrained when he'd spoke to Xavier Hart, Rena's older brother and a Space Patrol Delta officer. He'd been immensely relieved to find out where she was. He was not happy about hearing she'd been possessed by something.

"I'm going to leave it in your hands, since it's all involved in your commotion. I'm going to warn you now, there'd better be results soon or you'll be seeing me," Rex had warned.

Taylor did not scare easily. While he was working in Angel Grove, Rex had given him pause. There was something about him that told Taylor immediately he was not someone to cross. Frankly, two years and service with SPD made him even scarier.

"If there aren't results soon, I'll look forward to it," Taylor had responded.

They left it at that. He didn't know if Rex would actually crash the party so to speak. A brother's worry might override professional courtesy. He was right; it was involved in his commotion. That meant it was his problem to deal with. He wasn't sure he'd let Rex interfere even if he tried.

The Alien Alert System began to sound. He left his half finished drink behind and headed to the Lab, using every mental technique he knew to block the pain in his arm.

-/-\-

Something was crashing through the tall building around Starkweather Valley. Everywhere it went, it left explosions. Running across the top of building, Dynamic Rangers Blue, Pink, Black and Yellow watched but never seeing what the cause was.

"What is this?" Black muttered.

"What in the blue blazes?" Blue demanded and watched another seemingly random explosion.

Faster than they could blink part of the building behind them exploded. They saw a blur of movement before whatever it was barreled into them. The momentous force sent them flying and crashing into the ground.

Swirrun stopped moving and turned toward the Rangers. "What an entrance! Don't you guys agree?" he squeaked.

The Rangers regained their feet.

"I came here to devastate you humans! How am I doing so far?" he asked, as if eager for praise. He began running again.

The Rangers went back to back. "Where is he?" Yellow asked.

"He's too fast to be seen," Black said.

"I can't keep track of him," Blue said. That was not a good sign if he couldn't even keep him in sight.

Dynamic Ranger Red arrived, running toward them.

"Watch out! There's an alien that moves so fast he can't be seen," Pink called to him.

Red skidded to a halt. The other four remained at each other's backs as they tried to perceive the enemy.

Red went completely still and expanded his senses. He was already too late. The alien ran by him, knocking him aside before he could react. Swirrun stopped and turned giving a jaunty wave. "Just my way of saying 'Hi!'" he called and began running again.

From where Kragar stayed out of sight, he saw the Rangers approach the Red Ranger. "That little push put him down that hard?" he mused. That didn't seem right.

Red rolled to his feet and summoned his Sky Sword. He gave a hop and cleared his mind trying to block the pain again. He gripped his Sword blade in one hand and let out a long breath. He closed his eyes and let his breathing slow even more.

Pink glanced at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ssshh. I'm looking for him," he said and closed his eyes and evened out his breathing again. He expanded his senses into the air around him.

He could feel the disturbance by the alien and tracked him. "There we go," he slid himself across the roof and slashed his Sword right into the alien's knee. The alien's own momentum sent him flying and crashing and rolling. His knee crackled where he'd been struck. He clutched his leg.

"You did it!" Yellow crowed and ran over to Red. "Way to go!" The others joined him as well.

"How did you do that?" Sin said and gave a low whistle.

Swirrun got to his feet. "How dare you damage my leg," he bleated pathetically.

"I should have known he wouldn't be that easy," Kragar remarked to himself and decided it was time to join the fray.

The Rangers' attention was on Swirrun. "He's hurt. Now's our chance," Blue said.

"Yes! Let's finish it," Yellow agreed.

As they started toward the injured alien, Kragar made his move. He was almost as swift as Swirrun, but a lot stronger. He knocked them over as he ran past. He stopped and turned back to them and began throwing flashes of explosive energy at them.

The energy hit them all and the rooftop seemed to explode around them. They went hurtling nearby over the edge. Red clenched his hand. "Oh, it's you again," he said and got to his feet. "You still owe me a plane, Kragar," he pointed out and raised his Sword.

Kragar scoffed. "You intend to fight me, Red Ranger?" he asked. "Come at me!"

Red gripped his Sword and gritted his teeth. He ran forward and jumped, using the wind to propel himself forward. He gripped the Sword with both hands. Kragar threw up one of his arm blades to block. They strained against other. Red wobbled a little and felt his arm weaken.

"Why, Red Ranger, whatever is wrong with your arm?" Kragar wondered out load. He knocked the Sword aside and hit Red across the middle, sending crashing backwards into the ground.

Red gripped his arm but got to his feet. "Don't count me out, you gas guzzling freak of un-nature," he ground out.

Kragar scoffed again. He was suddenly jerked back as multicolored blasts hit him.

Behind Red, the other Rangers had summoned their Micro DynaZords and used their blasters. They got to their feet.

Kragar snarled. "Prepare yourself, Red Ranger," he said. He and Swirrun disappeared.

Red lost his morph and fell to the ground, clutching his arm as the pain he'd been trying to block overwhelmed him. The others ran to him, calling his name but at that moment, he was unable to answer.

-/-\-

Tempest shook her head as she bandaged Taylor's arm. "This is not getting better," she said. She was treating him in the Lab because he'd refused to go to the Infirmary.

"It will, probably at the normal rate. I was hit by a bolt of lightning. I'm lucky there's still an arm," he said and gave a wry smile. He flexed his fingers and tried not to wince.

"Don't overdo it," Lark stated. "For now just let yourself rest," she added.

"She's right," Tempest said, though she suspected the admonishments were falling on deaf ears.

"I don't see how you managed to fight with that," Sin said, baffled. He'd known Taylor had gotten hurt but he hadn't realized the extent of the injury.

"The same way I kept half a plane in the air," Taylor said. "My ki and sheer willpower," he said.

"No wonder you look exhausted. Rest for now," Gore said. "We're going to do some special training to defeat that alien," he said.

Taylor's brow winged up. "Special training?" he asked.

Tempest nodded. "We're going to use what you taught us," she said.

"We're going to use our ki to sense him. We've all gotten better at it. We might not be able to control our elements just yet, but we should all be able to sense his energy. That's what you did, right?" Sin asked.

Taylor nodded. "Good guess," he said.

"Rest up, Hicks. If you're going to go toe to toe with Kragar, you'll need all the energy you can spare," Gore said.

Taylor wasn't surprised that Gore knew his intentions to face the alien Commander again. "Here's what I suggest for you're practice. Gore and Tempe should split up. One of you go to the beach with Sin; the other to the mountain with Lark. Take turns mediating and sensing the other doing various things," he said.

They nodded. "Let's go," Gore said. The others nodded and left.

Taylor rubbed his arm.

"You aren't going to rest, are you?" Ram asked him.

"I might meditate," Taylor said evasively. "How's the programming coming?" he asked.

"Slowly but surely," Ram said with a grumpy sigh.

Taylor clapped a hand on his shoulder as he got it to leave. "We'll figure the Morpher thing out. While I'm resting I'll see how Nodroz Corp. and Astral Dynamics feel about each other," he said mysteriously and left the Lab.

-/-\-

Gore and Lark appeared on Stark Peak. They took turns meditating and sensing each other.

-/-\-

Sin and Tempest appeared at his beach. They also took turns meditating and sensing each other.

-/-\-

Ram was not surprised to find Taylor in the Arena. He was bored because he was finally minting Power Cards, but they took ages to mint for something as complex as Zords. He was going to get in a bit of training of his own. He was not surprised to find a series of uneven bars set up around the center.

Taylor tried not to rely on his good arm so much, putting as much weight on his bad arm. If he didn't push past the injury, he was never going to defeat Kragar. He kept loosing his grip and even falling. He'd made the ground soft but it still winded and annoyed him every time.

Ram decided to leave him to it. He could get in some extra training later.

-/-\-

Lark held a side-arm set on its lowest setting. She wore a blind fold. She cocked her head slightly and expanded her senses. She could feel the wind shift, hear the almost imperceptible. She whirled and fired the gun. Gore grunted and rubbed his side. "You got me. Not bad," he said.

Lark nodded. "Thank you," she said as she took off her blind fold. He was several feet away. "You mastered it more quickly than I did," she said.

Gore shook his head. "I'm a trained soldier. I don't think I've gotten to the point where I'm actually sensing anything," he said. It was true, while he knew the other three had breakthrough moments of being able to actually use their Ki, he had not. He was relying on the tricks of a hunter, tracker and soldier.

"Well, it appears to be working," she said. She knew that she wasn't making a sound when she moved. He was feeling something, but that was Gore. He'd always been that way.

"I hope we're ready," he said. "My turn," he said and began binding his eyes and un-holstered his side arm.

Lark made a face and rubbed her side. She wasn't looking forward to this. He'd gotten her every single time before she could ever get close to him. She took off a distance and began to silently stalk him.

Until her Morpher began beeping in tandem with the Base's Alien Alarm System.

-/-\-

Tempest planted her feet firmly in the sand. She felt a vibration. She sensed something. Even blindfolded, she crouched and fired the gun she held.

"Ouch! My leg. How did you get my leg?" Sin demanded and rubbed his shin.

Tempest smirked and removed her blindfold. "I felt it when you took a step. It helped me aim.

"Not bad, grasshopper," he said.

"Not as good as you," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've relied on my eyesight much over years to steady my aim," Sin said.

"You still got me more than I got you," she pointed out.

Sin shrugged. "Still, best to continue," he said and began to blind himself.

Tempe nodded and prepared to be the hunter.

Their training came to an end when their Morpher's began beeping.

-/-\-

Exploding building were causing panic amongst the citizens of Starkweather Valley. They began running away as a skyscraper exploded downward, floor by floor.

Gore, Lark, Tempest and Sin met up nearby and began running against the crowd until there was no more crowd. "We'd be better hurry up," Lark said.

They came to an abrupt halt when Taylor appeared.

"Can you make it?" Sin asked him.

"Either I can or I can't. I'm going to find out," Taylor answered.

Gore nodded. He turned toward the path of destruction the Warstar alien was leaving behind. "Hey you mangled freak! Come out so we can end it!"

"He has a knack for ticking people off," Sin remarked dryly.

Swirrun appeared in front of them. "You again! Don't think you can try the same thing again!" he warned them.

"That's what you think, Buzz," Tempest said. "Let's go, guys," she said.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed and flipped out his Morph Card. "DynaMorpher! Red Ranger Power!"

The others flipped out their Morph Cards as well.

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

They morphed. Red summoned his Sky Sword.

"Oh yeah? C'mon then!" Swirrun cried in a cracking voice and began running until he was no longer visible.

Trusting the others to do what they had to, Red let his senses expand. He cocked his head and began running away from them. He jumped and swung his Sword.

Kragar blocked the blow. "Not bad, but I'm not Swirrun," he said cockily.

"I know who you are," Red assured him and steadied his grip on his Sword. Luckily he was right handed, but Kragar had a lot of strength behind him and he needed both hands. His eyes widened and knew that the other alien was about to take a try at him. There wasn't much he could do.

Swirrun was hit by four multicolored blasts. The other Rangers held their Zord Blasters.

"Bet you didn't think we could do that," Black remarked.

"Taylor. Leave this alien to us," Blue said.

The four Rangers ran forward toward the alien.

Red nodded and began to engage Kragar.

"Don't underestimate me either!" Swirrun squawked and began to run again.

Dynamic Red and Kragar began a series of swings and blocks. Red managed to catch the big alien just right and pushed him backwards and away from where the other Rangers were. He didn't need them distracted by his fight.

Kragar spun them and managed to break away. He slashed Red across the middle. He flew back and landed on a car. He realized they must be in a parking complex. He jumped to his feet on the hood of the car, narrowly missing a blow from Kragar. As he ran over the top of the car, they traded blows, but the alien was horrendously strong and cunning. Kragar swept him off his feet and he fell into a stack of barrel and boxes.

He managed to get out and defend himself, but Kragar was right on him. He fell over again and managed to bring his Sword up to block another blow.

"I told them you Rangers were a minor nuisance. I was right," Kragar gloated. "The Warstars will eliminate you humans and strip this planet!" he boasted.

"Not while I'm alive. Not while any Power Ranger lives, but especially not me," Red said and risked dropping his right hand to his blaster. He fired without bothering to try to un-holster it.

Kragar stumbled back as the blasts hit him, electricity momentarily crackling around him.

Red scrambled to his feet. "You will never, ever get this planet. There will always be resistance. You are wrong. Power Rangers are the defenders of good and you will never defeat us. If I fall, if my team falls, another will take our place. There is nothing you can do but give up," he said and went on the offensive, attacking with renewed vigor.

Kragar knocked him aside. Red kept trying. "This planet and you humans, in the vastness of space, are nothing. Easily crushed," Kragar said as they fought. Red was not doing well but he was not giving up.

"What did you say?" Red demanded.

Kragar slashed him again. "No more than intergalactic flotsam. Garbage!" he declared and slashed Red several times. He crossed his arm blades and opened them, slashing into Red, sending him flying though a parking lot wall and into a completely different sort of complex. Construction on a new parking garage seemed to be under way.

He rolled, wounded. Kragar came after him with a cocky strut.

Red clenched his fist and began climbing to his feet. "If there's one thing you should know about humans, it's that our will is indomitable. You may kill one of us or a few of us, but you will never break our spirit. Kragar paused, watching him climb to his feet. "We may be savages that kill each other over petty things like land and religion, but that's just family business. We will never be dominated by damn dirty aliens," he said and began stumbling toward the creep. He had to support himself with his Sword like a cane.

"I will finish you off and shut that mouth for good!" Kragar said and began zooming toward him.

Red saw him coming. "I'll show you who's right and who's not!" he said. He noticed he was standing under some scaffolding. He summoned every ounce of strength and willpower he had. He tossed his Sword up then he jumped. He grabbed hold of a crossbar and pulled himself up pushing aside the pain in his arm. He flipped his legs over the bar just as Kragar passed harmlessly beneath him. He continued the turn until he held himself upright with only his arms.

Kragar stopped and began to turn. Red turned and let go of the bar. His body continued the twist and he caught his Sword as it fell back down. He used his downward momentum to add power to his swing. His Sword slashed across Kragar, throwing up a shower of sparks.

"That is the indomitable will of a human being protecting his home," he said.

Kragar snarled. "You scum!" he cried.

Red smirked. "Sky Sword!" He held his Sword and it glowed. "Dragon Blast!" He moved forward and slashed Kragar twice, leaving streaks of red energy that ignited. Kragar stumbled back, smoking and charred slightly.

"So I see. The indomitable will of a human being," he scoffed. "We will meet again, Red Ranger," he warned and ran away, disappearing.

Red collapsed against some scaffolding. His body was wracked with pain radiating from his arm. "And that is what we call bluffing," he muttered to himself. He wasn't sure he'd have actually had the strength to defeat the alien right then. He flexed his fingers and clenched his first. His arm still hurt but he could withstand it. He thought to catch his breath then go help the others. He just hoped they were holding their own against the alien.

-/-\-

Rangers Yellow and Black were sent flying as Swirrun pushed past them. They landed hard but rolled to their feet. Pink and Blue went over to them and they all stood with their backs against each other. They used the protection to their advantage. They held their Blasters at the ready and let their senses expand.

They heard the alien give a pitchy laugh. "Did you think you n00bs could actually take me?" he demanded, his voice never coming from the same place twice.

As one they turned and fired. Four multicolored shots hit Swirrun dead on. He flew backwards and crashed into a cement column. "How did you do that?!" he demanded.

The Rangers rushed forward. "We did it!" Yellow said.

"Can we finish him now?" Pink asked.

"I have an idea," Blue said and pulled a card out of his belt. "Micro Deep Sea DynaZords!" he slid the Card through his Morpher. The Card disappeared and the three Zords in Micro form appeared. They flew around a moment before settling themselves. Hammerhead Zord flew to Yellow. Sawfish Zord flew to Black. Manta Ray Zord flew to Pink. They opened their hands to catch them.

"How did you know this was possible?" Pink asked.

"So boss," Yellow declared quietly.

"I researched. It's possible," Blue declared.

"Let's switch them out," Black said. The Snake Zord disappeared from his Blaster and he replaced it. "Sawfish Blaster!"

The Tiger Zord disappeared from Yellow's Blaster and she replaced it. "Hammerhead Blaster!"

The Phoenix Zord disappeared from Pink's Blaster and she replaced it. "Manta Ray Blaster!"

"Shark Blaster!" The four of them aimed at the alien and the Blasters charged each glowing bright blue.

"Deep Sea Bullet!" They fired. The four bright blue shots combined into one massive shot of watery energy. It crashed into Swirrun and exploded him.

The Rangers turned their backs on the explosion.

-/-\-

bDevourer/b

Sylon scoffed silently. "I warned that fool," he said as he launched a canister of Ooze.

-/-\-

Red stumbled to where the others were. He clutched his aching side. "You guys win or what?" he called out.

Putting away their Blasters they ran to him. "Taylor!"

"Well, I'm alive," he said painfully. Black put a hand up to support him, but he didn't fall. He rested his hands on his knees.

A canister of Ooze exploded over the still fiery remains of Swirrun. The slime reconstituted him and increased his mass.

Red let out a sharp breath. "Naturally," he muttered. He straightened and pulled out his Macro DynaZord Card. The others did the same.

"Dragon DynaZord!"

"Phoenix DynaZord!"

"Shark DynaZord!"

"Tiger DynaZord!"

"Snake DynaZord!"

The Zords appeared and teleported their pilots aboard.

"Dynamic Megazord!"

The Zords combined to form the Dynamic Megazord with wings and a dragon's tail for a sword. They appeared in the combined cockpit. Red slumped a bit but at least he was sitting down.

"Watch out," Swirrun said in a voice even higher and squeakier than before. "I'm faster than ever now!" he said and began running around the streets. He would blow past the Megazord sending up sparks each time.

He stopped a little ways ahead of them. "How was that? Don't think it's going be like before," he warned them. He began running again.

"We'll catch up to him by flying," Red said. Before he could get the Megazord to take off, though, a spasm of pain rocked through him. He went black for a moment. His Morph failed.

Yellow got up and went to him. "Taylor?" she asked and attempted to take his pulse.

He brushed her hand away. "Sorry," he said and managed to sit up.

"Don't worry about it, baby. You just rest. Me and Gore have this," she declared and moved back to her seat. "If we can't fly, we'll run," she said and gripped her yoke.

Black nodded. "An old fashioned foot race it is," he agreed and gripped his yoke as well.

Taylor gave a wry smile. "This should be interesting," he mused thoughtfully. The cockpit lurched slightly as the Black and Yellow team went to work.

The Megazord began running after the alien with everything it had.

Swirrun was chortling to himself as he imagined victory. He started to gloat until he noticed the Megazord behind him, gaining. "What!" he squelched. He began running in earnest.

The Megazord stayed on him. "How about we take out one of his legs again," Yellow said.

"I'm on it! Snake Head-Butt!" Black launched the Snake Zord's head. It flew toward the alien and clamped onto one of its pumping legs.

He stumbled to a halt. "Stubborn little leeches," he said and grabbed the Zord and threw it at them. It reattached easily. Swirrun began running again, legs pumping harder than ever.

"It didn't work!" Pink gasped. "He's getting away!"

"Don't worry. Now is about the time Ram decides to hand us a miracle," Black declared.

"Until then, let's keep after him," Yellow said. They gave the Megazord all the power they could muster.

Swirrun was really beginning to sweat. He glanced back at them and fired lasers from his eyes, directly at the Megazord's feet.

The Megazord stumbled. Yellow and Black righted the Megazord.

"Hmm, did someone mention Ram and miracle?" Ram's voice declared. "Sorry it took so long. Gore, Tempe, you have a go," he said.

"About time," Black said and the two of them reached into their belts and pulled out new cards.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down," Yellow declared to Ram as she looked at the Card. "Ready?" she asked Black.

He nodded. "Let's do it," he agreed.

"Macros DynaZords!" The two of them swiped their cards. "Summon Core Earth DynaZords!"

The ground rumbled and a large blackish-yellowish-orangey portal formed in the center of the park. Three Zords emerged. One was an orange bear head, one was a black beetle head with antler-like pincers and the other was a yellow rhinoceros head with a long drill for a nose.

"Wow, here they come!" Yellow said, trying to get a better look.

"Nice," Black said. In tandem they took out another Card and swiped them. "Core Earth Megazord!" The three Zords sped in front of the Megazord. The Snake Zord's head slid up to the knee to be replaced by the Rhinoceros Zord. The Tiger Zord's head slid up to the knee to be replaced with the Bear Zord. The Megazord's default flipped back into its chest and the Beetle Zord attached to the neck and formed a new helmeted head.

Swirrun almost stumbled when he looked back at them. "Wh-wh-what!" he squalled. He began picking up speed.

The newly wheeled Megazord began gaining speed as if skating. Closing in on him. "You're mine," Black said quietly and depressed a button on his yoke. "Beetle Head-Butt!" The Megazord reared back its head and banged it forward, the Beetle's pincers widened. The Megazord banged its head into the alien and the pincers closed.

Swirrun sparked and fell over. "Ha! That was the stuff right there!" Yellow cried.

"I'm the fastest being in the Warstars! How did you catch me!" Swirrun demanded as he managed to get to his feet.

"We didn't just catch you, sweetie. We're ending you," she said pleasantly. "Bear Kick!" She jerked her yoke and the Megazord kicked out, the Bear Zord opening and closing its jaws, grabbing a nice hunk of alien.

"Ok, enough playing around," Black said as if weren't guilty of the same thing. He pulled another Card from his belt.

Yellow nodded and pulled the same Card from her belt.

"Victory Charge!" They swiped the cards. The Core Earth Zords powered up. "Core Earth Crush!" They Megazord went into a flying kick. The nose of the Rhino Zord began spinning as it led the jump. It crashed into the alien.

The Megazord landed with its back to Swirrun. The alien crackled with energy. He felt over and exploded.

Yellow jumped to her feet again. "All right," she said and clenched her fists in victory.

"You still with us?" Black asked Taylor.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Tay answered with his usual crooked grin.

Black nodded then he was pounced on by Yellow hugging him. He laughed. Taylor chuckled. Nope. He wouldn't have missed this at all.

-/-\-

Tempest checked Taylor's arm. "It looking good," she declared. "Looks like the accelerated healing is finally beginning to take effect," she declared with a smile.

Taylor nodded.

"When are you going to tell us about that?" Sin asked him.

Taylor sighed. He rubbed his arm. "There were a few times I thought someone I knew. It was slightly jarring at first. We were supposed to meet three months ago at certain date. She didn't show, so I thought that meant she didn't want anything to do with me any more." he shook his head.

"I know, I probably should have followed up but, eh, you guys get it," he said, glancing at the other guys in the Lab. They nodded.

Tempest rolled her eyes. She patted his arm though. "Even invincible ninja masters can be hurt," she said. He smiled briefly.

"So, then what?" Sin asked.

"It was when we dealing with that crazed musician that something really strange happened. I somewhat noticed her then. When Sylon ran from the fight, he didn't disappear immediately. He went to someone. I saw a flash of lightning. I didn't get it. I was quite confused," he admitted. "I couldn't be sure it was her. Why would she be here now?"

He rubbed his face. "I saw her again this morning. I followed her, except when I caught up to her, she attacked me using the Thunder Ninja Techniques she'd been studying the past couple of years," he said. "Except I realized it wasn't her," he said. "She's been taken over by something. Whatever it is, I think it's working with Sylon," he said. "She matches the description Gore and Sin gave me for the nurse that was with him at the clinic."

"Who is she?" Lark asked.

"Rena Hart," he answered. "And she's one of us. She was a Power Ranger. I have to figure out a way to save her," he said. He gave a wry grin. "If I don't her brother may kill me," he added.

"We'll help however we can," Tempest said. "Right guys?" she asked, looking around at them.

"We don't need you prompting us. It's a given," Gore said.

"Absolutely," Lark and Sin agreed.

"You know it, brother," Ram agreed.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks," he told them. "Oh, Lark. You'll be getting a call soon from Dr. Billie. She wants to help repair the Green Morpher," he said and slipped out of the Lab.

Lark watched him go with a frown. "Dr. Billie? Who-wait! Do you mean Dr. Wilhemina Davis-Doyle?" she demanded and ran after him. He was already gone. "I hate when you do that!" she called out, receiving strange looks from passing staff. "Get back to work!" she snapped and went back to the Lab, ignoring the snickering foursome within it.

**-/End 07\-**


End file.
